Inspired
by Fowlfan5
Summary: Jonah had it all, and Sinead couldn't be more jealous.  Why did he have to come into her life and Wizard it up? Meanwhile, Jonah couldn't find any inspiration for his song... will a certain someone help him?  I realized there are little J/S stories, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Thirty-Nine Clues Fanfic, so of course I'm excited! I was looking through the archives, and I realized there are only two Jonah and Sinead stories- unless someone has updated since I last checked... Anyways, I know they're not the most popular couple, but they are really underdone, so I decided to write this. Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Jonah walked down the steps of the University- Harvard, he thought it was called? Then again, he hadn't been paying attention. He was too excited to pay attention. Today he was handing in the Shakespearian papers to the English teacher he had met on the clue hunt. She had since told him to call her Bernice. <strong>*Sorry, I couldn't remember the English teacher's name so I just made up one... I know, probably wrong, but I don't own the books and I didn't find anything when I Googled it- if anyone knows, leave a review and tell me please and I'll change it, but until then... she's named Bernice! ;) <strong>It was going to be such a relief to give the papers in, a weight off his shoulders, he had felt so bad... Now, he hoped, everything was going to be better. No more guilt. He walked through the prestigious gateways of Harvard until he finally reached the right building, a lecture hall. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response but after no avail, he stepped in. The lights were off but enough light shone throught the windows for him to make out the countless seats and the front of the room were the professor would no doubt give their lectures. It was so massive, he felt small and insignifigant in comparison- he took a deep breath and walked down to the front, clutching his papers tightly. It was a peculiar feeling, he wasn't use to feeling insignifigant...

"Hello?" he called out to no one in particular. He heard a muffled voice that he could barely make out.

"One second!" Bernice emerged from a door that led to a small little office. Her face lit up when she saw Jonah.

"Jonah Wizard! Long time no see," she said, walking over and hugging him. "What brings you here?" He shrugged.

"I, uh, finished the Shakespeare report." She smiled.

"Jonah, you didn't have to come all the way over here for that!"

"But I wanted to! I've felt really guilty ever since ruining your vacation..."

"Oh, you didn't ruin it. Just made it a tad more interesting." Out of lack of anything else to say, he handed her the papers. She smiled. "Thank you, I'll be sure to read them. Would you like to come into my office for some tea?"

"Oh, uh, sure, that sounds gangsta." He stepped into the office, oriental rugs and antique furniture suddenly making his gold chains, baggy blue jeans and leather jacket feel oddly out of place. She guestured to a old seat with a faded flower pattern.

"Take a seat Jonah, I'll only be a second. I have to deal with a student..." She stepped out of the office, leaving Jonah by himself. He awkwardly fiddled with his zipper and waited for her to come back, not touching anything or looking at anything too intensely in fear it might crumble. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Bernice came back with tea. She eased it down on a table and sat across from Jonah.

"Well, Jonah," she said, pouring two cups of tea. "How's life?"

"Cool. Starting a new tour, just got out a new album, platinum already... How 'bout you? At Harvard now, huh? What happened to that high school you taught at?" She smiled smugly to herself.

"What can I say? I went back to school and got a PhD because I realized you're never too old to learn... that's partially because of you Jonah."

"...Cool?" he said uncertainly. She chuckled to herself.

"Yes. Very cool. Then everyone was impressed with me, and now... now I'm a professor. A Shakespeare Professor."

"Oh, awesome," he said, grinning.

"Yes," Bernice said, picking up the tea and sipping it. Jonah did the same and tried not to spit it out when the bitter liquid burned his tongue. Bernice laughed. "Sugar dear. Add sugar." He guessed he didn't hide his disgust as well as he thought he had. He added the sugar and sipped it again- much better.

"When I Googled you and saw that it said you worked at Harvard I was sure it was a different person, but apparently not."

"No, Google was right." Jonah laughed a breezy laugh that tended to make girls' hearts melt and break any ice in the room; suave and confident. But now it did nothing. He sipped at his scaulding tea tentatively. Bernice smiled. "So... did you like writing the reports?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah man, they were great..." He was cut off by a subtle knock on the door- timid, quiet. Bernice smiled.

"Sorry dear, I have to get this, no doubt it's one of my students..." Jonah smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." Bernice sat up and got the door. Jonah looked away; if it was a girl he was sure she would recognize him, and he didn't want that. Maybe if he just didn't make eye contact he/she wouldn't recognize him... He heard Bernice talk to the college student.

"Oh, hello dear. Can I help you?" The next voice was eager, young, and most certainly female.

"Yes, I have my papers for the extra credit project I'm doing..."

"Oh yes dear, come in. One moment, I just need to grab your folder."

"Of course." Jonah sat in his chair for a moment, waiting. The girl didn't recognize him though, or even acknowledge his existence... What? Who was she if she didn't even know who he was? He knew he shouldn't care, that was, afterall, a good thing. But he couldn't resist... afterall, who didn't recognize him? So, he turned around to see who it was.

'''''

Sinead Starling sat in her dorm room, petting Flamsteed tentatively as she woke up. She blinked groggily; oh god, she couldn't believe how late she had stayed up the night previously. But then again, she had had those papers she had needed to finish. And she had read it over about fifty times, so she knew it was A+ quality. But then again, everything she did was. She stretched, her amber hair hanging unruly at her sides- uggh. She got up and showered, getting ready to meet up with her professor. She put on a warm sweater that fit her slim frame perfectly along with her favourite pair of blue jeans, applying extra coverup underneath her eyes to cover the bags she had from not getting any sleep the night before. That along with her usual mascara and eye shadow made her feel much less self-conscious She grabbed her papers and ran to her car, driving to her university. She got out and went into the building, where she knocked on her professors door.

"Oh, hello dear. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have my papers for the extra credit project I'm doing..."

"Oh yes dear, come in. One moment, I just need to grab your folder."

"Of course." Sinead stood there, waiting for her professor to come back; oh, she was with someone. Who was it? She stole a quick glance and realized it was Jonah Wizard. She winced internally to herself. Oh God, what was he doing here? No, he had everything! He better not be planning on trying to get into her favourite course, that would just ruin it. Even though she only minored in English, she loved it. She stared at the ground, hoping that if maybe she didn't look, he wouldn't see her. Then, much to her horror, he turned around looked at her.

"Sinead?" She groaned.

"Hey Jonah," she whispered, horrified. He didn't pick up on her horror.

"Hey, what's up Dog?" She let out an annoyed breath.

"Oh, uh, just handing in my, uh, papers." Jonah raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Whoa, you go to Harvard?" She shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I guess so."

"That's so gangsta!" he exclaimed. Sinead raised her eyebrows, annoyed.

"It's not 'gangsta'. It's an intellectual acheivement." Jonah drew back, offended.

"Wha-? Are you pissed at me or something?" Sinead drew in a sharp aggitated breath.

"I'm not pissed, I just find it really hard to respect you. You have an amazing mind but you waste it on this rapping nonsense; and the worst part is that everyone freakin' adores you but you do nothing! It's not fair..." She drew in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Whatever Jonah, I just really don't want to talk to you." Jonah was shocked; he especially wasn't used to not being publicly adored.

"But-" Sinead raised a hand, silencing him.

"Whatever Jonah. I seriously don't want to talk to you." Jonah frowned, slightly hurt and slightly confused. Bernice then came out with Sinead's folder.

"Here you are, Ms. Starling-"

"Thanks," she said, dropping her papers into the folder before quickly walking out. Jonah watched her as she walked away, still shocked. Bernice noticed.

"You know her?" Jonah quickly recovered from his still present shock.

"Oh yeah, she's like..." He didn't know how to phrase it. "A family friend." Bernice smiled.

"I know, it's a small world. I'm sorry Jonah, but I'm going to have to ask you to come back later; I have a class starting soon..."

"Of course dog, I'm staying in a hotel around here; I'll come back later."

"Alright, Jonah. Bye."

"Later yo," Jonah said as he walked out of Bernice's office and back into his stretch limo. He sat in the back of the limo, leaing back, still confused. Why was Sinead annoyed with him? His music... it was good, wasn't it? He sighed and leaned back in his limo. He'd never understand women.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so please review... I'll update when I get a bunch. So please, lots! Oh, and hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>

**~Fowlfan5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time (ahem, three, cough cough) I NEED MORE PLEEEEASE! Oh, and I'm very impatient, in case you haven't noticed. ;)**

**Lynette53- Appreciate your grammatical and spelling concern... though, in my denfense, I was half asleep... and still am. :P I'm afraid you'll have to pardon any future mistakes.**

**Skyclaw- Thanks! Oh, and no offense taken whatsoever- I agree!**

**Stone Moss- Thanks for your review Nataliya! I'll probably always have a problem with punctuation... but I'll try to improve! ;)**

**I apologize for any OCCness that has or may occur within this story, or any inaccuracies. Oh, and...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues or anything else in this story pertaining to this chapter, previous chapter(s) and any future chapters in case I forget a disclaimer. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ned Starling walked into his sister's dorm room, not bothering to knock on the door. Instead, he called out.<p>

"Knock, knock," he said, walking in breezily. "What's up Sinny?" Sinead was crouched over some college papers, the same position you could normally find her in. He could immediately sense that he had just said the wrong thing when he saw his sister frown and felt the tension in the room. But by then, it was too late to walk out unnoticed.

"I told you not to call me Sinny!" Sinead snapped, annoyed. Ned blinked, taken back.

"Uh... you okay?" Sinead was about to snap again when she realized her brother was right; something was borthering her. It took the logical being in her to admit it, but once she had, she found it only appropriate to discuss it and come to a conclusion; that was the future physist in her.

"No, I'm not. I saw Jonah-" Ned's eyes bugged.

"Wizard?" he demanded. Sinead rolled her eyes.

"No, the one that got swallowed by a whale. What do you think?" Ned simply let out an annoyed sigh.

"Whatever; so, how is our cous?" Sinead grinded her teeth, annoyed.

"He's barely our cousin."

"Granted. Anyhow, what about Jonah?"

"He was with my English professor."

"...And that's your big story?"

"I guess... it's just it bothered me."

"What did? That your favourite professor has spoken to him?" Sinead blushed; it did sound stupid when you put it that way.

"No, it bothered me because this is mine. University, knowledge... it just bothered me that he was there. He has friggin' everything... why did he have to take this?"

"Is he trying to take it?"

"Well... I guess I don't know."

"Then you shouldn't be so quick to make conclusions." She sighed.

"I know, still, the thought bothers me to think that he has everything, and that he'd try to take my University..."

"It bothers me to think; period. Don't let it get to you; besides, you're paranoid. He isn't coming, but even if he did, you still have a lot more than him."

"Like...?"

"Like, your... your amazing brothers."

"I want to have something better than him, not worse." Ned rolled his eyes.

"Oh, haha. Well, I can't really think of anything else, but I know there's something. Besides, you're an Ekat; he's a Janus." She smiled coyly.

"I suppose."

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, Flamsteed wants to go for a walk." And with that, he walked briskly out of the room, leaving Sinead to her thoughts. She groaned; stupid thoughts.

'''''

Jonah frowned as he sat in the limo, driving back to his motel. What was Sinead going on about? Sure, he had glowed with pride just the slightest bit when she had said he had a brilliant mind, but then she went on to say he was wasting it on rappy crap, which he was sure he wasn't... Rap was cool! He was one of the coolest kids who sang the coolest music! ...Then why was Sinead so upset? He went into his hotel suite, sat down on his bed and waited for Broderick Wizard to show up. He smiled at his son as he entered the suite.

"Jonah; have you written your premiere single yet?" Jonah bit his lip guiltily.

"Uh... no." Broderick sighed.

"Jonah, we're going on tour in a week for the first week of summer. And you've promised a hit single to premiere in New York City, our last stop..."

"New York's our last?" Broderick sighed.

"Yes. I've told you this a hundred times before, six stops, west to east, five American and one in Toronto. Have you been paying attention?" Jonah looked away, not paying attention.

"Um-hmm," he said absentmindedly. Broderick sighed.

"Jonah!" he yelled. Jonah jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you have like, thirty VIP tickets for each stop that you still need to give out, so pick out a contest or whatever you like; I've given you all of the options. Chose one, okay?" Jonah frowned, annoyed. But it was his father, so he worked up a smile.

"Fine."

"And write your song! You only have a few weeks!" Jonah shrugged.

"I know, but I haven't been inspired..." Broderick smiled.

"Whatever you need to get inspired we'll get for you, alright?" Jonah smiled at his dad.

"Thanks. I think I'll try to write a song in my room for a bit." Broderick gave his son a hug.

"Alright." Jonah then went to his room and looked at the words he had written on his notepad, wondering if he had anything good. Some simple things...

_Hey girl,_

_You make me whirl,_

_You make my head spin,_

_You're my everything,_

_My heart goes boomedy-boom,_

_Whenever you enter the room,_

_..._

He sighed when he realized that that was all that he had. What else could he write? He bit the end of his pencil as he tried to brainstorm... but found he couldn't. He sighed, his mind still thinking about the day's previous events... He thought this would be great, put it to a nice rappy beat, add some electronic words... He smiled, content. Then... he decided what he wanted to do with his tickets. He smiled- yes! He'd write more of his song later... now he had to get started on administrating the tickets!

'''''

Exams were officially done- but Bernice had an optional class for people if they wanted field work or experience. Or, in Sinead's case, because she thought it would be fun. Bernice addressed her entire class.

"A large part of ancient literature, like Shakespeare, is having modern literature to compare it to. And literature reflects culture, which is why culture of all kinds is important. Which is why this field work, or filed trip this year is us following a musician around to see how literature affects his music and how people react to it. It will be a lot of work, but also fun... and it will help anyone's marks who need it." Bernice beamed at her students. "Thank you to everyone who signed up prematurely without the details; like I said, you're guaranteed a spot, which only leaves twenty-two spots left... Anyways, we're going on tour with Jonah Wizard!" Girls in the class began to squeal in excitement, but Sinead just froze, all the blood draining from her face. "It will be a short tour, only for three weeks, so it won't affect your summer vacation too severely. Sign up's at the back of the room along with the information sheets. See you all there!" Everyone in the room began to disperse, either back to their dorms to get ready for summer vacation, pack, or sign up for the trip. Everyone, that is, except for Sinead. She immediately went over to her professor.

"Um..." she began timidly. Bernice looked up from her desk.

"Yes Ms. Starling?" Bernice said, flipping through her papers.

"Do you think I could get a refund?"

"What? Why?" Sinead blushed.

"It's just I don't really want to uh, you know... go on tour with Jonah." Bernice frowned.

"No? Jonah told me you were a family friend?" Sinead's cheeks burned.

"He lied. We're more like... family enemies." Bernice chuckled softly under her breath.

"Okay, well I'm sorry Sinead, but I can't offer any refunds. The money has already been used to put down restaraunt reservations, et cetera." Sinead released a defeated sigh.

"Alright. Thank you." She began to walk away.

"Wait; are you not coming?" Sinead put on a forced smile and turned around slightly.

"No, I don't think so..." Bernice crossed her arms across her chest like a stubborn child.

"Sinead, you should come. It won't be that bad!" Sinead found it hard to meet her favourite professors eyes...

"Alright," she relented, exhausperated. Bernice smiled.

"There's a girl- see you nice and early on Monday!"

"Sure," Sinead stated simply, grabbing an information sheet before leaving. Oh God, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter Two... PLEASE REVIEW! I want... five reviews before I update(... at least...). Thank you in advance! ;)<strong>

**~Fowlfan5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Special thanks to the reviewer who told me that the Professor's (''Bernice's'') name is Gertrude Plunderbottom! Sorry it took me so long to update, not 'inspired' I suppose... maybe if more people reviewed...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything- 39 clues especially. Or else they'd come out more frequently...**

Jonah smiled proudly as he got ready for his tour- this was going to be great. He had been able to give back to Professor Gertrude Plunderbottom, he had done what his Dad had told him and who knew, maybe Sinead would stop being mad at him... for whatever moody reason she was mad. He trid to forget that he had only done half of what his father had demanded- but still, half was better than not at all, which was what he had been doing previously. He put on a suit jacket; frowned. No, too formal... he put on a white tank top that showed off his mildly ripped arms- he smiled. That was better. Along with his leather jacket, the one that he was practically known for... good. That sported along with a pair of baggy jeans completed his outfit. He smiled in the mirror; winked. Perfect. He tromped down the stairs past his father.

"Jonah!" Broderick yelled. "Are you ready to go on tour...?" Jonah smiled, winking his trademark wink.

"Yep Dad- you?" His father nodded, double checking some dates and times on his Blackberry as he spoke to his son.

"...Yeah... everything's accounted for and ready except for your song, did you make any progress on it?" Jonah smiled guiltily.

"Yeah, a bit..." he lied. Broderick smiled, eating it right up.

"That's good... alright, ready to pick up your guests?" Jonah nodded.

"Yep." Their tour bus drove to the school where a group of students anxiously stood outside the front building- Jonah opened the door and smiled charmingly.

"Hey homies, welcome to my tour!" Everyone tromped onto the bus in excited, a couple of girls squealing and giggling amongst themselves, reaching out so their hands could brush past Jonah's chest, then giggled hysterically. Sinead was the last on the bus, scowling in misery as she shuffled on the bus past Jonah.

"Hey," Jonah said. Sinead tried to ignore him; he stepped out in front of her. "Pretty exciting, eh?" Glowering at him, Sinead scowled.

"Bite me," she said, pushing past a stunned Jonah. A couple of the excitable girls saw that Sined and Jonah obviously knew one another; and there was no chance that they'd let that slide.

"Shannon," one of the girls named Lindsay asked, "do you know Jonah Wizard?" Sinead rolled her eyes.

"My name's Sinead, not Shannon. And not really." Lindsay frowned.

"What kinda answer is that? Really, how? Don't worry, I won't tell," she purred. Sinead stomped her foot, frustrated; this was the type of girl she hated. The ones that were the first to say 'I won't tell' were also the first to do the exact opposite and spill all of your deepest and darkest secrets. Hypocrites. That accompanied along with that Sinead was being forced to go on tour with Jonah... well, today was just not her day. And she was about to put Lindsay in her place when Jonah stepped in and ruined it by talking... Sinead couldn't help but think he ruined _everything._

"Hey dawgs!" he exclaimed in front of the crowd of university students. He winked at them all. "'Kay, so we're gonna have a gangsta couple of weeks... We're going to go to every concert- special VIP tickets for my homies, and apparently your teacher Prof. Plunderbottom has some work for you..." She nodded and that was accompanied by some groans. Jonah smiled. "Hey, you have a great Prof. Anyways, you'll also get to see how a star lives, and you'll see how the song creating process works- I'm going to give you all special insights to how a song is written!" A couple cheers were heard. Sinead was not one of them; she just sat there stubbornly, arms crossed over her chest. Jonah smiled smugly at the excited group around him. "And, of course, we'll get to do a little sight-seeing, since we'll be going all across America." A couple more cheers. "Alright, so everyone just get settled down in a seat, and it's going to be a long ride at first, but don't worry; once we get to our first start, then the REAL fun will start." Everyone then scrambled to their seats, everyone trying to sit as close to Jonah as possible; one of the girls even taking Jonah's seat just for the 'honor' of sitting there. Jonah frowned, looking around the room for an empty seat. There was one beside Sinead, who was sitting as far from Jonah that was physically possible. Jonah walked over, smiling his suave smile, and said;

"Can I sit here?" Sinead didn't even flinch; she swung her feet up on the seat beside her and pulled a book out of her purse. A couple of the other girls gasped; how could she do that to Jonah Wizard? THE Jonah Wizard? Jonah just smiled. "Oh, 'kay, cool dawg." He stepped out the room and into his own private room, more than happy to get away from Sinead's hatred and everyone else's overwhleming glee.

'''''

Sinead sat on both seats, scowling into her book; hell, she was pouting. She tried to ignore her classmates withering glares; she had never liked them much, a bunch of judgemental jerks... Still, she didn't want to be a loser. It was late that evening when they stopped at their first stop; San Francisco. Beautiful town, sparkling water, bustling cities, beautiful scenery... but Sinead didn't appreciate a second of it- she was too busy sulking. Jonah emerged from his room.

"'Kay, ready everyone? First stop; San Francisco!" And with that, everyone got off the bus, eager to start their first 'adventure'.

**Alright, so that's chapter three... Sorry, I know it was short, but now the next chapters will be about everything they do on the tour, and they'll be longer. If anyone has any suggestions about what cities they should do, what activities, ANYTHING, even random facts about the cities I'd love to hear them. If you would describe the cities, if you know anything the cities are famous for... :) Or if you know anything about San Francisco, I'd be delighted to hear about it! I need suggestions for cities. Preferrably big cities, but I'll take any and everything! Please tell me!**

**Once again, please review! All forms of critism are accepted- thanks!**

**~Fowlfan5**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey! So here's the update- hope you all enjoy! Special thanks to Madrigal-Gryffindor3, lovely review, great ideas! I think I'll use them...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues or anything else...**

San Francisco was a beautiful city, even Sinead had to admit it. The sparkling waters, the bustling cities... It was gorgeous. Everyone was immediately oohing and awwing over it; Jonah smiled the million-dollar smile he was known for, not as impressed by the city due to the countless times he had seen it before.

"Okay dawgs, so first we're going to go to the Golden Gate Bridge, then the Golden Gate Bridge Park, then Fisherman's Wharf, then the Japanese Tea Garden. Tomorrow we're going to Alcatraz, then the Exploratorium and then we'll go shopping, or whatever else y'all wanna do. Then, that night is the first concert on our tour!" A couple of the girlier people cheered- Sinead rolled her eyes. The schedule did seem exciting though; Sinead had always wanted to see Alcatraz island, and she had heard marvelous things about the Japanese Tea Garden... So, they traveled the short distance to the Golden Gate Bridge, where they walked over it; it was a looooong walk, but in many of their opinions, well worth it. It was a gorgeous reddy-brown colour with magestic towers that hung high above the beautiful blue waters of the pacific ocean. Cars sped by, other tourists walked and biked down the bridge as well. Not many people bothered to read the phamplet that was handed out; Sinead was not one of those "many people". She read the phamplet to herself.

_The Golden Gate Bridge was made in 1937. With it's beautiful towers and perfect location, offering both a scenic view of the Pacific Ocean and the lovely bustling cityscape, it is no wonder that the Golden Gate Bridge is a tourist hot-spot-_ Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as she felt someone walk into her. She spun around and saw Jonah; he had that same glossy, oblivious look in his eyes that she got whenever she read something she enjoyed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, tumbling away as he stuck his nose back into the phamphlet. Sinead watched him, surprised... she hadn't expected him to be one of the people to actually take an interest in the historical element of it, to care about the educational value, hm... After walking the bridge, many of them complained about how sore their legs were, then they went to the Golden Gate Bridge. Dull history- in late 1800's, John Mcaren made more than 1000 acres into a beautiful park, blah lah blah. Now there was golf, paddle boats... people had options to do what they chose. Most of them chose golfing, though being uncoordinated, Sinead chose just to walk around the estate. She didn't have much confidence in herself regarding athletics, though she believed that she had mastered the concept of placing one foot in front of the other. Except... she was wrong. Well, not entirely. Jonah played golf, but had frankly never been a fan of it, so he too, went for a walk. Seeing Sinead, he ran up beside her.

"Boo!" he yelled. She emitted a light squeal; something she wouldn't normally be caught dead doing, and fell flat of her face. Cheeks burning, she began to get up; laughing, Jonah extended a hand to help her up. She swatted it away irritably.

"Go away," she muttered miserably. Jonah smiled.

"Oh, sarry dawg-" Sinead raised her eyebrows in a cynical manor, something that always shut up her peers. It did not loose it's effect on Jonah.

"Cut the 'dawg' crap," she sneered. Jonah shrugged.

"Alright, sorry, Sinead. Didn't expect you to fall..." He stiffled a laugh. Sinead tried to scowl, but even she had to admit... it was kinda funny. She tried to conceal her smile, but she couldn't, so she settled for a roll of her eyes and walking away. Jonah ran up beside her.

"So, cuz," he said in an attempt to be non-chalant, "you looking forward to the concert?" She shrugged.

"I guess. It'll tolerate it at least..." she teased. He laughed.

"Oh, thanks for such kindness."

"Don't get use to it," she said, any kindness that might or might not have been in her tone vanished. Jonah didn't know whether she was being sincere or sarcastic... so he just laughed a shaky, unsure laugh. The rest of the walk was spent in shaky, awkward silence, until they met up with everyone else. The rest of the day was rather dull; they went to the Fisherman's Wharf to get lunch and look around, then went to the Japanese Tea Garden. It was a beautiful place... it had a Buddah statue, a koi pond, a Japanese Tea Hut with decorative walls, a beautiful pagoda, a little arched bridge and plenty of gardens. Broderick stood in front of them all.

"Alright, so for hotel rooms, please get into pairs with someone of your own sex." Everyone scrambled to get into groups; Sinead groaned. She didn't get along with all the girls, so she had no clue who to get together with... Lindsay walked over behind her.

"Uh, hey Shannon," she said with such a false cheeriness it was insulting.

"Sinead," Sinead corrected, annoyed. Lindsay smiled her stupid, pretty smile that drove everyone wild.

"Oh, sorry," she gushed. "You wanna be my partner?" Sinead was about to object; when she realized there was no one else. Inklings of suspicion still present in the corner of her mind, she warily agreed.

"Okay..."

"Great!" she said. She did a ditsy little trot away from her and over to her exclusive group of friends.

"Ew!" one of them, a short but pretty red-head named Kimmy gushed. "Why are you going with her?" Lindsay smiled.

"She knows Jonah... and I am going to get to know Jonah." Admiring Jonah, she smiled, biting her lip. "And I guarantee you... he is going to get to know me."

'''''

Sinead awoke the next day... God, what a horrible night. She had gotten no sleep the night prior thanks to Lindsay... After their fishy dinner, she refused to shut up, pestering Sinead about how she knew Jonah, what Jonah liked... She refused to tell her anything, but that didn't stop her from keep talking. And it didn't help that they had to get up early since tours of Alcatraz started at 9. She felt like crap, and she couldn't help but feel she looked like it too. Makeup didn't cover the bags under her eyes, and her hair was knotted and unruly from tossing and turning the night prior. Even when she brushed it it was fluffy and frizzy... She threw on a sweater and a pair of loose tracks. She looked a bit slobby, but Alcatraz Island was supposed to be cold, so she found it appropriate. Her and Lindsay were polar opposites that day. Lindsay wore plenty of makeup that was perfectly applied and pretty, she wore a skimpy tank top and a pair of very short blue jean shorts. They got on the ferrie at Pier 33 and went to Alcatraz Island- it was remarkable. There was an old building on it that looked a bit like a factory, but was an old prison that held the country's worst villians... It sent a shiver down her spine to think of all of the cruel souls that were once held there. It was made so if they did manage to escape the current would take them away and drown them... and that fascinated Sinead. They were first given a tour of the inside of the factory-like prison, the cold, damp cells... Lindsay didn't find it as amazing as Sinead did.

"Oh my God," she sneered. "This is _boring_. And I'm cold!"

"We told you to dress in layers," Jonah said warily. Lindsay pouted.

"I'm sorry," she gushed. It was pethetic, Sinead decided. She was appealing to the boys' raging hormones... Yet the guys did not seem to mind. Really, she was mad at Lindsay- but there wasn't much she could do, she would be bunking with her for the next three weeks. "Can I borrow your sweater, Jon-nah?" she said, drawling out his name. Sinead rolled her eyes and snorted; Jonah shook his head.

"Sorry Lindsay, my jackets are really high priced, don't want any rabid fans going after you," he said with a wink. Lindsay frowned as if she was upset; but she quickly got over it.

"Oh well, I'll just hang out with you, you're so hot it's sure to rub off, right?" she said, the compliment accomanied with frilly giggle. Jonah sighed; huh, he seeed less seduced by Lindsay than the rest of the guys...

"Sure." After the tour of the building, they toured the outside of the island and then took a ferrie back to the island where they went to the Exploratorium- something that only two people on the tour were really looking forward to. Most of these people were majoring in English; not science. But they all went to the museum, reading the plaque in front of the building.

_ Developed by physicist Fank Openheimer, this museum was opened in 1969. With hand on displays, it is an excellent way to learn on your vacation. Seminars are available on the weekends. Our exhibits are mainly in art, science, human perception, theories, science, science and language. Please enjoy yourself while touring our exhibits!_

Some of them snorted sarcastically; sure, science. Enjoy, fun. As if. Most of them sticked to the few exhibits on language, remotely interested in such. Sinead, on the other hand, was thrilled by everything. Examining every display, disappointed it wasn't the weekend so she could see a seminar, reading every nerdy plaque- she stayed even as the others went shopping. Then, once she had had enough; for the moment; she got a taxi and got driven around the town. She exhaled, relieved; it was nice to have some time to herself. She went to a book store; technically it counted as shopping... she was surprised when she saw a boy in a leather jacket wearing sunglasses.

"Jonah?" she gasped. Jonah looked up, alarmed.

"Shh! No one recognizes me yet!" he exclaimed. Sinead blushed.

"Oh, uh, sorry-" Jonah looked around frantically, but realizing no one else recognized him, he released a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's okay," he said. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak out there." Sinead didn't know how to respond; she smiled and put her hand on her arm.

"Oh, it's uh, okay." She laughed an awkward laugh. "So... you're at a book store?" He shrugged.

"Yeah... It's, you know, quiet." Sinead smiled a sad smile and looked around.

"Yeah..." Suddenly she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey, Jonah... What book is that?" He blushed. He tried to hide the book; Sinead laughed. "Seriously... what is that?" Bashfully, he showed it to her.

"...Twefth Night, you know, a Shakespearian classic..." Sinead smiled at her.

"Well... that's cute," she gushed. He blushed. She laughed. "Just kidding... it's kinda, you know, cool." He laughed.

"No it isn't." She smiled.

"Okay, it isn't. But I think it is." He smiled.

"Thanks, I guess." After their awkward meeting, they parted and got ready for the first concert. It was a big huge building, and it was a bit neat to think that that would be filled with people later... They did some sound testing, lighting, and they watched as some of Jonah's "people" helped him pick out wardrobe. As people began to gather into the hall, they were all gathered behind the stage. Jonah walked around and told everyone about what was going to happen, then went around to personally tell everyone how awesome they were. He walked over to Sinead.

"Hey," he said. She noticed that he made an effort not to call her 'dawg'...

"Hey," she replied.

"Looking forward to my concert?" She shrugged.

"Kinda... It's my first concert." He raised his eyebrows incrediously.

"Really?" he demanded. Her cheeks burned.

"Yeah..."

"Well then, you're going to have to get a souvier!" She shook her head.

"No chance in hell. Souviniers just make everything more plastic..."

"You have to get something! It's your first concert!"

"No souviniers," she decided indefinately.

"...What would you say about a personally-autographed piece of memorablia?" Sinead smiled.

"I would say that sounds a lot like a souvinier... But I'm listening." He took off his leather jacket and signed the silk-lined inside of it. He handed it over.

"Ta-da!"

"I thought it was too high-priced and rabid fans would attack?" He smiled.

"Lindsay just annoys me." Sinead couldn't help but feel slightly smug.

"...Alright." She slipped on the jacket and Jonah walked away... She couldn't help but feel a little bad for completely dissing him earlier. But, she was not yet ready to apologize. Still, as she stood in behind stage, she couldn't help but think... maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

**Okay, so that's chapter four! Hope you enjoyed... I know, a bit cheesy, but I have to write this so they can better get to know each other and be the adorable couple they're meant to be! Aw! Once again, please review! Critism is appreciated, and suggestions would be great. Any clue where they should go next? Tell me! I'll try to incorporate all suggestions! Thanks!**

**~Fowlfan5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Me again... Once again, I'd like to thank MG3 for the marvelous ideas... (by the way, love how that almost sounds like MP3. Don't know if that was on purpose or a happy accident, but it's AWESOME!) So, one more visit in California, to Los Angeles/ HOLLYWOOD! Then they're going to Vegas, Baby... can't wait! Okay, here's chapter five! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues (sigh)...**

It was their final two days at their first stop; Los Angeles/Hollywood. It was a bit of a drive, but it was still Califronia, so they were only counting it as one stop. Jonah stood in front of them all as they woke up that morning, tired from the concert ealier that night.

"Alright dawgs, so first we're going to Griffith Observatory, afterall, if you're going to be with a star, you might as well see the stars. Then the Walt Disney Concert Hall, it's a beautiful musical place... Then we'll quickly check out the La Brea tar pits with our roommates before checking out the Getty Center; Professor Plunderbottom then wants to give you a bit of a lecture then, it's gotta be semi-educational." Gertreude pretended to not notice her students rolling their eyes. "Then, tomorrow, we're going to check out The Aquariam of the Pacific, A Paramouth Pictures tour, then the Walk of Fame. I have a special surprise for y'all, then a concert in Hollywood!" He clapped his hands together in finality. "Okay, c'mon!" So, they went to the Griffith Observatory, founded by Samuel Oschin. Jonah grinned at them all.

"Actually, this is the set of Rebel Without a Cause starring James Dean," he said, spouting that little tidbit of information. No one paid attention, and his smiled diminished a little... Sinead couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. First they went to the observatory part of the facility, and it was remarkable. The observatory was designed so the stars could be viewed even in the broad daylight, and they were marvelous. Then, they went to the Planetarium Light Show within the Observatory, which was one of the more popular events in the Observatory. Everyone watched in awe as the stunning lights fluttered overhead; a little disorienting, but worth every second. After the light show was done, they all left, blinking heavily at the new, bright lights. Next they went to the Walt Disney Concert Hall, a gorgeous silver, shiny dome made of stainless steal; a futuristic outside accompanied with it's royal, luxurious inside appearance; it was dramatic and beautiful, just like the music that was played. They sat in the dark room, Lindsay leaned on Jonah's shoulder; Jonah ignored her, but he didn't shrug her off... Sinead had convinced herself she didn't care, but still, she felt a pang of something angry within her. After the long, beautiful "symphony", they listened to a fourty-five minute audio tour then went to Joachim Splichal's Patina restaurant, a place that was insisted they visited; and justly so, it was delicious. Gertreude Plunderbottom stood in front of them all as they finished their meals.

"Alright everyone, get together with your roommate once we get off the bus, then we'll quickly look around before heading off to the Getty Center." So once they finished their meals and got off the bus, everyone got into thier groups, some more willingly than others. Lindsay ran up beside Sinead, grinning such a fake smile it was obvious that it was intended to be cruel.

"Hi Shannon!" Sinead didn't bother to correct her anymore. "Ready?" It took every ounce of strength in Sinead's being to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Hi Linda," she said, messing up her name to spite her. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"It's, uh, Lindsay, 'kay?" she sneered.

"Whatever," Sinead sneered back, equally, if not more distastefully. Lindsay made a face but didn't say anything. They walked around the tar pit; it was an odd thought. It use to be a mexican land grant, and before that, 40,000 years ago there was dire wolves and wolly mammoths and sabertooth tigers... They went to Pit 91 where there was still ongoing excavation.

"Shannon, how do you know Jonah?" Sinead shrugged.

"We both know the same people very distantly. Very, so I don't even really know him..."

"Oh? Cause he seems to know you..." Sinead's cheeks flushed pink.

"Whatever," she mumbled, embarrassed. Still... she was slightly touched. Smiling a little bit bigger, they watched a little more of the excavation before heading off to the Getty Center. Little did Sinead know... Lindsay saw her bigger smile. Lindsay didn't quite know what it was yet... Well, at least not for sure. But she was certain once she knew, she would stop it. She had her ways.

'''''

They went to the Getty Center that evening where they recieved the lecture, marveled at the archeitecture, admired the beautiful gardens, and toured the various forms of art; various pictures from all over the world, priceless pictures, fragile, beautiful sculptures, and forms of modern art that no one was able to put a name to. The next morning they woke up bright and early for their trip around Hollywood; but they started out at the Aquarium of the Pacific museum. It was beautiful; they had 550 different species, varying from fish, turtles, whales, sharks, and everything imaginable in between. It was a marvelous view of the sea life, though some of it was a little frightening. They even got to pet some of the animals, the smaller whales, dolphins, a couple sea turtles and some sting ray. Sinead was surprised how good Jonah was with the animals. She watched fondly and slightly amused as the young teenage tour guide flipped her hair, unbottoned her work blouse and smiled at him alluringly. He was blind to it; instead, smiled at the string ray, fascinated.

"What's this little fella's name?" he said, stroking it's back affectionately as it swam around in circles.

"Uh, Raymond," she said simply, a little annoyed that he wasn't intrigued by her.

"That's awesome!" he gushed. She rolled her eyes and gave up.

"Alright, now if you will all follow me, you the left you'll see our famous beluga whale exhibit. Although these whales are found in the Arctic waters-" Jonah played on with the sting ray as the rest of them continued onward.

"Hiya Raymond!" he continued to gush. "You're a sting ray named Raymond... I think you make an awesome Ray." Sinead laughed softly; Jonah looked up, cheeks red with embarassment. "Uh..." His cheeks burned, and he had nothing better to say.

"That's cute," she said, giggling politely. "Ray... He does make a good Ray." Sinead didn't say anything more and walked on, leaving Jonah embarassed, flushed... and a bit confused. Her opinion of Jonah then became a little more fuzzy... But, what would later come to her detrament, she didn't show it.

'''''

The Paramouth Pictures tour was nice, they said no two tours were alike... and they were right. This happened to be one of the duller of the wide assortment of tours. They looked around Hollywood, able to steal a quick glance of all the main tourist attractions and seeing the backs of heads of some supposed stars, though no one had ever heard of them before. That, and the drizzling rain, made it not as fun as it might have otherwise been... still, it was fine. Then, they went to the hall of fame... and Jonah was right, he did have a surprise for them; he got into the walk of stars. It was a very boring ceremony; the mayor handed spoke a bit about what an honour it was, Jonah spoke a bit and a small crowd clapped. Maybe it was the miserable weather, maybe it was the fact that she was exhausted and she was tired, or maybe she was just jealous. But either way, Sinead was bored and annoyed and kind of pissed off... Then they went to the concert that evening. Jonah stood in front of them all, in an even bigger concert stage than usual.

"Alright everyone... I'm going to give you all a sneak peak of my next hit single; ready?" They cheered enthusiastically and quietly. Jonah took his hat and turned it so it covered his eyes; a beat began to sound from the boombox behind him and he began to rap.

"_He-e-ey,_

_ He-e-e-ey girl,_

_ You make my mind whirl,_

_ And when I think of you,_

_ All the things that I'd do,_

_ If you were with me,_

_ How'd happy you'd be-" _He stopped suddenly and winked suavely. "That's it for now, ladies and gents." They all cheered; except for Sinead, she rolled her eyes. Just as he had before the last concert, he went around to everyone and spoke to them before the concert. He walked over to Sinead.

"Hey Sinead, what'd you think of the song?"

"Really? That was the song you've been working on since the beginning of time? This is gonna be your hit single?" Sinead didn't know what had gotten into her... but she was suddenly mad. Jonah was taken aback; then fury overwhelmed him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded. "I've been nothing but nice to you, and you've just been so mean and meniacle, and-" Anger chocked him up and he shook his head. He walked away, furiously... Sinead didn't know what to do. The concert continued on, Jonah was professional and amazing as ever, and watching his handsome form, only one thought ran through her mind. Sinead felt a sinking feeling... _God, what had she done?_

**Okay! So that was chapter five... Don't worry, she's moody, but next chapter she's going to soften up... In Vegas! Once again, I'll take any and all suggestions, and nyannyancat, rabid fans... hm, suddenly a very appealing idea... ;) You inspired me, does anyone have any ideas for something bad to happen to Lindsay? That's an awesome one... but anymore? After Vegas I don't know where I want them to go... I was thinking either Texas or Florida, but really anywhere down south would do! And of course, I still need cities for after that, and cities within the two states, so please, suggestions! I've only gotten two reviews since my last update, but I've loved every review, they've made my day(s)! Especially my steady reviewer, it's awesome! So thanks! (And please review! ;) )**

**~Fowlfan5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Omigod, excited! :D :D :D :D :D I was o anxious, I had to update quickly... Aww... This is when... never mind, I don't wanna spoil it! I hope you all enjoy, special thanks to MadrigalGryffindor3, I love your second idea- I will use it for sure in later chapters! And thanks to the other four (Giraffes4Ever, Amain 4ever, Reginaa2111, Happyzen) That is the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter, and I really appreciated it! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Apparently**_** I **_**don't own 39 clues, Rick Riordan does... (I think)... :( I also don't own "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw, though it's the prettiest song in the world, I wish I did. And I borrowed the brochure quote from Bing, which is awesome! :D**

* * *

><p>Sinead tossed and turned in her room, restless... What had she done? She didn't sleep at all, even past the outrageous hours Lindsay tried to keep her awake... she even found that she kept Lindsay up that night. They woke up early the next morning-<em> really<em> early- and grabbed a quick airplane ride to Las Vegas. Sinead was scared to death of airplanes; but, she was so stressed and so tired, she didn't freak out near as much as she normally did. She just sat with two random people in her class that she didn't know. When they landed in Vegas, she was startled when she woke up; huh, she didn't even think she'd be able to sleep. They all got off of the airplane drowsily, and gathered in front of Jonah as they always did before a new stop, who, despite his fatigue, still managed to look as flawless and handsome as always. He rubbed some dirt out off his eye and smiled at them all; but... was it just Sinead, or did his smile seem to lack some of it's usual enthusiasm? Some of his charasmatic energy? He exhaled deeply, all lackluster in his tone seemed to be gone.

"Alright guys... so first we're going to the Las Vegas Mini Grand Prix, then Liberace Museum, then the Fremont Street Experience. Tomorrow we'll go to Fountains at Bellagio, GameWorks, then the Desperado Roller Coaster, and then we're finishing off at the Lion Habitat at the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino- which, by the way, is where we're staying. Ready?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically; well, almost everyone...

First they went to the Las Vegas Grand Prix as was previously decided; and it was pretty nice. At first they watched some people racing around a bit; then they drove gokarts. They had the oppurtunity to drive in adult Grand Prix cars, but they were all rather young... So they settled on just watching them. Sinead sped around the track, fury causing her foot to fall furthur on the gas pedal; Lindsay bumped lightly into Sinead.

"Opps, sorry," she gushed. Sinead flashed a certain finger at Lindsay; Sinead then sped ahead, leaving Lindsay's gaping face behind. She hadn't thought she'd be one to middle finger someone, only stupid, jealous people resorted to insults, it proved nothing of one's intellect... but it was kinda satisfying. But... wasn't that what she had been doing to Jonah this entire time...?

Next stop was the Liberace Museum; it was stunning. Housed in a little strip mall, it looked like the entire thing had been cut out of a diamond, and the outside of it looked like keys to a piano; it was really breathtaking. Inside there was a series of bejeweled items; costumes, painos, cars, gems (one might think to question; why is a gem bejeweled? No one actually seemed to know, other than that the original man behind this place might be slightly obsessive...). Right by the entrance was a giant pink piano; Jonah smiled a smile that seemed slightly forced.

"Er, Dad? Can you ask if I can maybe use the piano?" Broderick arched his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Jonah, this is a museum-"

"They're charging for entrance, surely they'll take a bribe," he said charmingly with a halfhearted wink. Broderick left and sure enough, Jonah was right. He sat down at the piano and began to play in front of his group and a few stragling tourists. And much to everyone's surprise, he played a beautiful tune. Some of them were impressed; some of them were a bit put off; why was Jonah playing such a girly thing?

"What is that?" Gertreude Plunderbottom asked, intrigued. Jonah began to play the tune must more intricately, allowing his left hand to play the tune in a deeper key.

"Ludwig Beethoven's 9th Symphony, Ode to Joy," he said absent-mindedly as he allowed his fingers to dance over the keys. As he finished with flourish, he smiled up with pride at his dad. A few of them applauded politely, and they all stepped away from the piano, continuing on to the rest of the exhibits which were of much more substance that gave details into specific facts and people. Sinead ran up to catch up with Jonah.

"Jonah, I didn't know you played piano-"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said, blowing her off coldly and walking ahead. Sinead sighed and blended back in with the crowd. Next was a special cabaret performance that was rather neat; but, Sinead didn't have the heart to enjoy it... neither did Jonah, he just sat there, forced a smile and pretended not to be annoyed by Lindsay's ever-present being beside him. Next was the Fremont Street Experience, which was a marvelous light and musical show. It was rather short, but that along with the stunning casino lights, it was amazing. Then, they went to their hotel, the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino, where there were many forms of entertainment offered. Spas, shows, night clubs, salons, pools, shopping- not all necesarily in the hotel, but all were options for that evening; it was their free time. Most of them went to the pool, spa or went shopping, though a couple more were "rebels" and went to nightclubs; and some just went to bed, exhausted by the weeks events. Sinead was one of these people; or, at least she wanted to be. She was exhausted, but just couldn't sleep. Guilt, stress and worries kept her awake... She stood up, her baggy winnie the pooh pajamas not necessarily evening attire, but all the same she stepped into a pair of heels, some shoes she had been wearing earlier, and walked out. She went to Jonah's room, where a few guards stood out front.

"Where's Jonah?" she asked. The guard shook his head.

"Not disturbing the Wizard." Sinead rolled her eyes.

"Please? I'm family, Sinead Starling- would you just tell him please?" The guard hesitated before stepping into his room and emerging with Broderick Wizard. Broderick seemed surprised.

"Sinead? What are you doing here?" Sinead bit her lip nervously.

"I... I did something bad, and I need to apologize... May I speak to Jonah?" Broderick shrugged.

"He's not here, he said he wanted to go out... Sorry, I don't know where he is." Sinead released a deep sigh.

"Alright... Bye, then." And before Broderick could say another word, Sinead was out of there. She went into the town and got a taxi.

"Where to?" the taximan asked. Sinead shook her head.

"I don't know..." He smiled at her.

"Oh, just looking around? Sightseeing?" Sinead nodded.

"Yeah, kinda." So, they drove around all the main highlights, and Sinead stepped into every place looking for Jonah; but, to no avail. It was very late in the evening, everyone was asleep, but Sinead kept driving; she was about to give in when she saw a young man in a leather jacket and sunglasses stepping into a museum.

"Stop," she exclaimed. The taxidriver pulled over, she tossed some money in his direction, and Sinead ran into the museum after him. He feet echoed in the large museum, she ran behind Jonah and put her hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin; then he turned around.

"...Sinead? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean, I feel so bad, and, and-" she began to sputter. She released a deep breath, a few stray tears of frustration. "I'm sorry-" Jonah cut her off with a kind laugh.

"Calm down Sinead; God, look at you." Sinead blinked, and took a moment to look at herself. Her mascara was smeared down her cheeks, her auburn hair was a ratty mess, and she was wearing stained, baggy Winnie the Pooh pajamas with strappy red pumps. She laughed.

"Oh God..."

"What's with the heels?" She laughed.

"I don't know..." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Sinead, let's sit down." He directed her over to a bench and they both sat down. Silence. "...So?" She shrugged.

"Sorry I've been a witch," she said. "I dunno, English has always just been my guilty little Janus pleasure-"

"What?" he asked, confused. She blushed.

"I... It's stupid, but I really like poetry, and Shakespeare... Don't tell anyone, but I keep a stupid journal full of my little rhymes, and-" Her cheeks burned. "Oh, Christ, I sound stupid..." He laughed.

"Well, that does kinda explain it..." She just smiled.

"Anyways, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be better than daydreaming and poetry and hopeless romantic-ness, I'm an Ekat- ...But I'm not." He smiled.

"Nothing wrong with being a Janus. Don't tell anyone, but... Shakespeare's cool." Sinead smiled and didn't say anything. She looked around.

"...Where are we?" Jonah blushed.

"Atomic Testing Museum," he muttered, embarassed. Sinead looked around, impressed.

"Aw, this place is supposed to be awesome..." He smiled.

"Well, enjoy then. I should go now..." He stood up and began to walk away, but Sinead stopped.

"Wait, Jonah... So are we friends kinda sorta now?"

"'Pends... are you going to be nice now?" She smiled.

"Yes. So...?"

"We are friends kinda sorta now." He shook her hand awkwardly. She laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna look around, then probably go back to sleep... I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded.

"Alright, see you then." The two parted, feeling in a slightly better mood than they were only moments prior.

'''''

Jonah awoke, tired but happier than he had been in a while... He didn't know why, but for some reason he seemed to care what Sinead thought of him. And now they were "kinda sorta friends"... And that felt good. He got together with everyone and they went to Fountains at Bellagio. They went to the Bellagio Hotel and Casino where they watched the water show which was choreographed to lights and classical music. They shot sometimes as high as 250 feet in the air, and shot even farther out; it was beautiful, they seemed to almost dance... They then went to GamesWorks, which was, as the brochure said,_ Grown-up, state-of-the-art fun. High-tech movie magic has taken over all sorts of traditional arcade games and turned them interactive arcade games._ There was a game where you got to hunt Jurassic Park dinosaurs, simulated motion games like rock climbing, and even some classics like Pac Man and table hockey. It was a kids dream come true; and fortunately, they were all kids at heart. Afterwards, Broderick had to pry them apart from their games and talk to them all.

"Alright guys, we're on a tight schedule, we're going to go on the roller coaster, then we're going to quickly check out the lion habitat, then we have to get ready for the concert!" So, they went to the Desperado Roller Coaster, which was marvelous. They were too big a group to all go at once, so they took turns. Sinead went first with some people she didn't really know that well; it was marvelous. Starting in the Buffalo Bill hotel, they went up to the roof then dropped into a tunnel at 90 miles an hour. It had a G-force of 4.0, a drop of 225 feet and traveled 5,483 feet in two minutes and 43 seconds, it was breathtaking... literally. Then, Jonah went, Lindsay, once again, insisting on going with him. Some of the other people might have complained that Lindsay was "hogging" the star... but these people knew Lindsay too well. They knew what she would do to them if she got in their way, and they knew better. Sinead, was the only person that didn't know... and she was about to find out the hard way. Two minutes and fourty-three seconds later they came back... And Lindsay was clutching Jonah's arm, squealing slightly. And that pang in Sinead's stomach panged again... and finally, Sinead recognized what it was. _Oh God no... No, she couldn't have felt that way. She couldn't have... _So, she ignored it best she could. As they went to the lion exhibit which was both exotic, stunning and seemingly cruel to the animals, she tried not to notice the way Lindsay hung over Jonah's every move, and tried to be feel... the pang as Lindsay followed him like a lost puppy. They went to the concert hall then, preparing for his concert. Jonah was getting his makeup done when Sinead walked over.

"You know," she mused, "I don't wear _that_ much makeup." Jonah opened one eye much to the distress of his makeup artist and smiled.

"Oh?" he said, grinning. He sat up suddenly and snatched the eye liner pen from his make up artist and drew two lines under Sinead's eyes, like the football players. She giggled politely.

"Good things you're a musician and not an artist," she teased. He nodded humbly.

"Probably," he agreed. "I'm one hell of a musician."

"Oh? What, just piano or do you play more?" He shook his head, smiling. The make up artist frowned as she tried to paint the face of the moving popstar.

"Piano, guitar, drums, saxaphone, and flute." Sinead arched her eyebrows, impressed.

"What, couldn't learn all of the instruments in the history of existance?" He laughed.

"Apparently not. But I write all of my music... all of it. I need to be able to play all of them." Sinead considered that.

"Wow, that's actually... really impressive." He grinned.

"I know. I'll play you something sometime. Something that's hard." Sinead nodded.

"I look forward to it." The concert went on and he performed, with guest star Gavin DeGraw. He sang "Not Over You" with Jonah... And it sounded amazing.

_"__If you asked me, how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you." _Jonah then winked confidently in the direction of the general audience, that Sinead happened to be part of. The delirious, obsessive girls squealed... Sinead just inhaled deeply. She knew the wink was aimed towards her... but not in the way she was hoping. She was no more denying it... it was a pang of jealously. God... What was happeneing to her? But, as she watched Jonah's handsome, talented and smart being strut around on the stage... she feared, deep down, she already knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed... I love "Not Over You", such a pretty song, and I think that song might depict how Sinead was feeling exactly... (aw!) If you feel like it, search Not Over You by Landon Austin on Youtube, he does such a good version of it...<strong>

**So, still taking any and all suggestions, especially for the things mentioned in the prior chapter... Florida or Texas? Any preferences...? And I need at least one city for them to visit on the east coast and at least one more random American city. Any and all suggestions... Oh, and I love critism! So please, review!**

**~Fowlfan5**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! It's ME! :D I love all of the compliments I've been getting, thank you all soooooo much! Anyways, chapter seven (I'm actually kinda excited!) So, in my much anticipated debate on whether to chose Texas or Florida (crickets sound pathetically in the background as I realize no one said anything despite my pathetic pleas for advice) I made an executive decision. So, drumroll please... (drumroll sounds quietly in the background and picks up sound in speed as the much-anticipated answer is unveiled) FLORIDA! YAAAY! Next stop in Nashville, Tennessee (thank you so much MG3!) I still need one more stop though, ****anywhere ****in the USA... any suggestions...? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I... (sobs quietly) ... I don't own 39 clues... (begins to cry quietly) ... Or Two is Better Than One, or Falling For You, 1, 2, 3, Meteor Shower or Wicked. Huh, I don't own a lot...**

Sinead woke up exhausted... but in a good way. The concert had been amazing, and she was thoughroughly impressed... and intrigued. Not that she was going to admit it though. Yet. The next morning she wore a tshirt that read "I LOVE VEGAS!" Not necessarily true (she loved... _something else_ more than Vegas), but she liked the shirt; it was the only souvinier she bought. She walked to the airport and boarded it, sitting beside her roomate in the middle seat... and she felt her stomach sink. It was a small airplane, reserved for just their group, so she wasn't uncomfortable with the people. She was uncomfortable with the concept of flying. And now that she didn't have stress to distract, her mind had time to mull over all of the life-threatening scenarios. She knew it was stupid, but she had always been afraid of flying. Lindsay smiled at Jonah as he walked down the airplane aisle.

"Jonah! Sit with m- us!" It was obvious he didn't want to, though any other guy would have jumped at the oppurtunity, but still... He sat though. Lindsay tried to chat with him, not shutting up... Sinead's face paled as the engine started up, she gripped the armrests, her breath was shaky and forced. Jonah was trying to pay attention to Lindsay... but his attention strayed when he saw Sinead freaking out.

"Sinead?" he said, suddenly interrupting Lindsay. "You alright?" Sinead closed her eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered in a high, squeaky voice.

"Are you scared of flying?" Sinead shook her pale head, eyes closed tightly as the engine got louder.

"I'm afraid of crashing, not flying." He smiled empathetically.

"More people die per mile traveled in car than airplane," he pointed out in an effort to be helpful.

"Airplanes are faster than cars, of course there are less casualties. But planes are way more dangerous..." Her eyes shot open and looked around frantically. "I know how aerodynamics work and everything so I shouldn't be scared, but... I am." He smiled at Sinead much to the jealous Lindsay's dismay.

"I use to be afraid of airplanes, you know how my dad helped me get over it?"

"How?" Sinead asked through gritted teeth, desperate to get her mind onto anything else.

"He'd talk to me and get my mind off it; and then I'd take a sleeping pill and fall asleep, and voila, wake up allll better." She smiled.

"Oh? Then why aren't you fast asleep?"

"'Cause I figured out a new technique." Sinead looked towards, intrigued... in more ways than just interested in what he had to say.

"What?" He smiled and whispered in a low voice so Sinead could hear and Lindsay would be annoyed about how she couldn't hear.

"I'd get a pretty girl beside me and talk to her." Sinead's cheeks burned and she smiled. "But, since I can't get one of the many models falling over me on the plane on such short notice, you'll hafta do." She laughed and shoved him as much as the seat belt restraints would allow. Lindsay pouted miserably, upset at Sinead's pleasure.

"Uh, Jonah, what are we doing in Florida?" Lindsay asked, desperate to change the subject to anything else. Jonah shrugged.

"Well, we're going to get there late-ish, so the first day we're just going to stay in our hotels and that with jet lag is gonna make us stay up late... So day one we're gonna hang out and the rest is a surprise," he said. Sinead smiled at him cheerily.

"That sounds fun." He smiled confidently.

"You bet," he agreed. For the rest of the airplane ride, the two very, very, _very_ distant "cousins" chatted while Lindsay pouted miserably as they ignored her, oblivious to her attempts to pipe in rudely at the most inconvient of moments. Sinead laughed yet again as their airplane ride neared the end.

"You know Jonah, you're not so bad." He shrugged.

"I know, thousands of tweens remind me everyday."

"Oh, very lucky, I don't got 'em," she scoffed.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'l remind you." Sinead didn't know if he was teasing or genuine... so she just smiled.

"...Thanks?"

"Of course. You know the greatest thing about me?" Okay, now Sinead _knew_ he was teasing.

"What?" she pondered sarcastically.

"We're about to land and you forgot to be scared." Sinead looked out of her window, her long, auburn hair suffocating Lindsay slightly. She smiled with relief as she turned back around, having just realized that he was right.

"You're right!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. He smiled fondly.

"I know." As they landed they finally took off their seatbelts, relieved to get them off; Sinead and Jonah's hands brushed past one another, and both young adults blushed furiously and withdrew their hands immediately. It was amazing how awkward exchanges could be between young people... Still, Sinead was aware how much more her cheeks burned and how much faster her heart beat, even in that brief encounter... They landed in Florida, and went to their hotel where it was late; they didn't have time for much other than grabbing a quick dinner and getting back to their hotel rooms. No one was tired though, and stayed up, chatting with their roommates, who, in theory, they could all stand.

In theory.

In this case though, there seemed to be an exception to that theory, as it for Sinead. After not being able to stand Lindsay any longer, she stepped out onto the balcony with the souvinier keyboard she had bought... okay, two souviniers. But, Jonah had played the piano so prettily, and it was such a pretty song... She played the keyboard with her awkward, clumsy fingers, but she was still playing the tune to the song, despite that it was the simple version of it... She sang along the words.

_"I don't know but, I think I may be,_

_Falling for you, dropping so quickly,_

_Maybe I should, keep this to myself,_

_Wait until I, I know you better,_

_I am trying, not to tell you,_

_But I want to,_

_I'm scared 'bout what you're saying,_

_So I'm hiding, what I'm feeling,_

_But I'm tired of, holding this inside my head,_

_I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you,_

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you-"_

"You know, you actually have a really pretty voice," a voice said, interrupting her. Blushing, Sinead whipped her head in the direction; only to see Jonah grinning.

"Thanks," she said bashfully and lamely. Jonah smiled and reached out his hands across the small gap between their balconies.

"Here, hand it to me." It was close, but the small keyboard just managed to excahnge pocessions safely. He ran his fingers along it, though his moved much more quickly and with many more intricate, detailed keys.

_"__You're beautiful, more beautiful than the first day we met,  
>It's magical and I love you more each day with every breath<br>When I look at you, I can see forever in your eyes!  
>When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star,<br>You know it's true, I wanna be with you no matter where you are,  
>I already knew, that we were always meant to be,<br>Oh, loving you is just like the air that I breath,  
>It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123."<em> He looked up; Sinead nodded.

"What do you know, your voice doesn't completely suck either." He laughed.

"Well, I was just going to say that you were right about your 'Inner Janus' or whatever, you're skilled." Sinead smiled a snide smirk.

"I'm not the only one," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked.

"You seem to have all this Ekat-y smart stuff."

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked, befuddled and blushing.

"You were at the Atomic Museum the other day when I was looking for you, you seem to not hate the museums like everyone else, you were at the bookstore, and you like Shakespeare..." She shrugged. "I dunno, I guess there's just two sides to everyone." Jonah considered this.

"...Yeah, guess you're right." The two both sat on their balconies for a while, in silence, until Sinead broke it.

"Whew, it's uh, hot out here."

"We're in Florida," Jonah pointed out. Sinead laughed tentatively.

"Uh, yeah, right." Jonah smiled.

"Speaking of two sides, I think I see some of that Tomas intellect shining through..." Sinead laughed despite her burning cheeks.

"Oh, thanks. ...Busy day tomorrow?" Jonah nodded.

"Yep. But a surprise."

"Well then, I guess I should get to sleep."

"...Yeah, I should probably work on my song," Jonah mused.

"You're not finished that yet?" Sinead inquired. Jonah shrugged.

"Well, as far as my Dad knows... But, no, I need to make some changes."

"Oh, you shouldn't listen to me, your rap is fine, I guess... I didn't affect it, did I?" He shrugged.

"A bit, in a good way."

"...Oh," Sinead said simply. Jonah's cheeks burned.

"I mean, everyone, not just you-" he lied. Sinead cut him off with an awkward laugh.

"Good night Jonah."

"Night," he said simply and slightly mortified as Sinead stepped back into her room. Jonah ran his hand up his face and through the little hair he did have- smooth. He stood up when he realized he still had her keyboard; oh well, he'd give it back later.

'''''

Jonah stood in front of all of the eager university students and rubbed the dirt out of his eyes, exhausted. He had stayed up all night contemplating his song and putting the finishing touches on it, which he hadn't yet managed to do. Something just wasn't right, his inspiration just seemed to keep shifting, changing, becoming more wonderful than he thought was capable of it...

"Alright guys," he said, stifling a yawn. "Today we're going to the Monkey Jungle, then the Ziff Ballet Opera House, then we'll finish off today with the Bass Museum of Art. Tomorrow we're going to the Miami Metrozoo, then the Coconut Grove Library, then South Beach- which is supposed to be amazing. Then we'll finish off with a late night concert, which is supposed to be amazing." So, that was exactly what they did. The monkeys did little acts, which was hilarious, and despite that they were gross animals, they were still entertaining. It had next to no educational value, but that was what the library the next day was for; that was for fun. Nect, they went to Ziff Ballet Opera Hose; which, although was supposed to be entralling, it was _boring_; or, at least, part of it was. The first part, where they watched an opera, was dull; in Italian, and the majority of them weren't able to put two and two together and realize what they were saying. They also watched a Broadway portion though, where they saw Wicked. Sinead sat beside Jonah as she realized what they were watching.

"Wicked?" He grinned a "wicked" smile.

"Yep!"

"Isn't it kinda... girly?"

"You've seen it?"

"I read the book."

"Then shush, it's AMAZING songs." Sinead smiled.

"Alrighty then."

"Besides, it was this or Go Diego Go!" Sinead laughed.

"That could've been interesting..." Jonah raised his eye brows.

"Okaaay then..." Sinead blushed, smiling.

"Shut up," she said, shoving him gently. They proceeded to watch the show, and Jonah was right; it was marvelous. As the show finished they applauded and began to left- Sinead hummed a song to herself.

"What are you humming?" Jonah inquired, well aware it was a song from Wicked.

"'Popular'," Sinead admitted grudgingly. "What about you? What song's in your head?" Jonah smiled and didn't say anything. Sinead smiled. "Tell me!" she begged. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something important; but he proceeded to say something of the exact opposite value.

"D..."

"...Yes?"

"D-D-Dora, D-D-Dora, D-D-Dora, D-D-Dora, swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping! Oh man, Dora the Explorer!" Sinead laughed.

"That's not Diego's song."

"What is it then?" She shrugged, blushing.

"I don't know, but not that." So next they went to the Bass Museum of Art, where there was lovely classic art along with the absolute best in all art work; historical, from the Renaissance era, and modern. Some of the better exhibits were paintings from Maxim Kantor from the hallucinogenic sculptures of Liza Lou. As they finished touring the exhibits, Jonah stood in front of them all.

"Alright guys, they offer classes here; normally it's over a period of weeks, but I've organized a special class for us, they're going to give us a quick sculpting lesson then we'll get an oppurtunity to try it ourselves; alright?" Although most of these people were art majors, English was still considered an art, and and sterotypical as it was, they were almost all interested in arts. So, after recieving a mind-numbing lecture, they sculpted away. Some used a pottery wheel and just made pottery, some made sculptures; Sinead and Jonah were both some of those people. Sinead took a random piece of clay and attempted to make something that resembled modern art, a hideous thing that happened to share more similiarities with an amodea than... whatever she was attempting to construct. Jonah's, on the other hand, was beautiful; a miniature sculpture of one of the monkeys they had seen earlier in the day. Sinead scowled at it.

"Show off," she muttered. He smiled.

"It's okay, you're allowed to be jealous. I forgive you." She tried to keep her scowl but a smile managed to shine through.

"I'm going to get more clay for my... thing."

"Thing, I like that." She turned around, and Jonah took his hand and pressed it into the sculpture. She came back and frowned at it.

"... Why has a hand imprinted itself into my 'Thing'?" He smiled.

"I don't know." Rolling her eyes, Sinead took a piece of clay and flicked it onto his sculpture.

"Now it has a banana." He took a piece of clay and flicked it at her face; it splattered and got into her hair; he laughed.

"Now you're muddy," he giggled immaturely. Sinead took a single moment to consider what was happening; it was odd, before she avoided him like the plauge, but... she supposed it was just her insecurities. And although it was stupid and she knew better, since she had gotten over it, it seemed that she had been able to truly appreciate Jonah's company. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was actually rather fond of him now... But that moment was quickly over, and her thoughts were quickly overwhelmed by the drive to get revenge to cover him in clay. She took a fistful of clay a plunged her hand towards him; he grabbed her wrist.

"No!" she squealed, reaching with her stray hand to get more clay as Jonah tred to force her other hand back onto her own face. She got the stray fistful of clay and tried to get it towards Jonah but couldn't quite manage it. Wrestling over the fistfuls of clay for a bit, Sinead eventually gave in with a final squeal and just released pressure on her fists, splattering them both. Giggling slightly, they both gave up, wiping away the flecks of clay from their cheeks; the cheeks, of which, immediately turned maroon, when they saw that everyone was watching them. They both wiped away the clay from their burning cheeks and faces and hair, quieter now, hoping the crowd would loose focus of them, which they did momentarily. They all just ended up getting room service for dinner that evening and went back to their rooms where everyone fell asleep, exhausted. Jonah flopped down on his bad as he stepped into his room, Broderick followed him in.

"Good day?" Jonah smiled, nodded.

"Yeah, really good... How 'bout you, you're blackberry still working?"

"Haha," Broderick said fondly, ruffling his son's short hair. "You and Sinead still fighting?" Colour flushed to his cheeks recalling that days events but he just looked away and spoke as cooly as possible.

"Oh, nah, we're good."

"That's good. How's your song coming along?" He shrugged.

"Fine," he lied. "It's gonna be... different."

"Can I hear it?" Jonah smiled and shook his head.

"No, it'll ruin the surprise!" He grinned.

"Fine, what do you want for dinner?" Jonah considered it.

"...Somthing sweet. Ice cream." Broderick cocked his eyebrows patronizingly.

"Ice cream? For dinner?"

"Ice cream and french fries." Broderick shrugged.

"Okay, it's your funeral." He walked to his balcony.

"Where you going?" Broderick asked.

"Balcony."

"Try not to fall."

"Thanks, dad."

"And close the door, it's so humid; how can you stand it?" He shrugged.

"I dunno, worth it I guess." So, he went out onto his balcony and smiled at Sinead who was reading on the other one.

"Hey," she said.

"Nice PJ's," he scoffed. She smiled.

"Thank you, Tinkerbelle tonight."

"Nice, variety si the spice of life."

"I know, but there you are, in the same stupid leather jacket you wear all the time."

"Not the same one, you should still have the one leather jacket I gave you." Sinead considered this.

"You're right... I'll wear it once we get out of Florida."

"You should."

"I will but you gotta get some Tinkerbelle PJs." He laughed.

"...We'll see," he said, making no promises. "I've still got your keyboard," he said randomly, eager to change the topic.

"Where?"

"Inside."

"Oh, that's useful," she scoffed.

"I'll go get it-"

"Nah, I'm tired now. Tomorrow. Or the next day. Whenever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you just gotta play me something, like you promised." He smiled coyly.

"I promised?"

"Yes, you did." The coyness in his expression turned to fondness.

"Okay."

'''''

Jonah looked at his watch; the last straglers were running late that day. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting with Lindsay who had once again glued herself to Jonah.

"Hi Joannie," she purred. Jonah crinkled his nose... he hated being called Joannie, it was a girl's name, something Cora had used to call him... He shuddered slightly to himself at that chilling memory, but tried to breeze past it and think about something else... The last of the people came around, Sinead walked towards as well.

"Hey," she said breezily to Jonah. Jonah looked at her and opened his mouth to reply "hi" but something stopped him... That "something" happened to be her attire. She wore a pair of short jean shorts, flip flops and a low-cut and rather well-fitting camo tank top with slim spaghetti straps. Jonah couldn't help but think she looked _very _pretty, despite the scars that ran up and down her arms.

"Uh.."

"I said 'hey'."

"...Nice outfit." Sinead laughed.

"We're going to the beach, what did you expect me to wear? A turtle neck?" Lindsay frowned disapprovingly at her outfit, upsite at the reaction it got from Jonah... She had been wearing stuff like that the entire time, why didn't he care? Once they were out of earshot, Lindsay spoke to Sinead.

"What's with all the scars?" she asked, knowing that such disfiguring scars _must_ be a touchy subject.

"Gun incident," she lied cooly. "But don't worry, I know how to use them a lot better now. Especially to _defend_ myself, when I'm, say, annoyed. There'll never be another accident again... at least, not one that hurts me." Lindsay then proceeded to shut up and walk away. First, they went to the Miami Metrozoo, where they spent a fair amount of time. Two-hundred and ninty acres, there were plenty of not caged animals, kept detained by a clever array of moats. Although they walked around with a tour guide, no one paid much attention to her, attention more devoted to the effort of not getting eaten by the billy goats at the petting zoo. There were a number of exotic animals, white Bengal tigers, a Komodo dragon, rare koala bears, a number of kangaroos, and an African meerkat. It was kind of neat; though, Samburu Giraffe Feeding Station was the most popular. Tropical America was a close second though; the animals were so neat and foreign-ish. They put out their hands as they fed the giraffes vegetables, it tickled their palms slightly as their long, slimy tongues brushed by them. Sinead giggled a light, timid laugh; Jonah watched her, slightly... enticed. He didn't know why, but it wasn't just the outfit. Everything about her, just getting to know her better... She was suddenly endearing. After a few hours spent there, they went to the Coconut Grove Library, which was extremely dull, but necessary for them to get bonus marks in their course. They got a brief story on it's history before their professor spoke to them about English they would be learning in class and how it related to the regions they were in and where they had been on the trip. After that dull afternoon of that, they went to South Beach, which was positively AMAZING. Everyone did all the typical beach activities, sunbathing, swimming, walking on the beach and playing some random dorky beach games. Sinead splashed around in the water with some of the nicer students, she rolled her eyes at Jonah who was standing tentatively on the shore, allowing the heat to soak into his skin but not getting anything more than his toes wet. She smiled at one of the people she was swimming with, who happened to begin tossing around a ball in the water. She walked up in behind Jonah as he turned around so he was now facing his back to the ocean. She splashed him and quickly swam away. After he got over the initial icy-cold shock, he spun around quickly.

"WHO WAS THAT?" he yelled. The others, stifling grins at the image of the drenched, big-shot pop star, pointed at the amber shimmer in the water. Once she was well of out reach, Sinead popped above the water, gasping for air. Grinning wildly, she whipped her wet auburn hair- that now appeared to be the colour of burnt hazelnut due to the moisture- out of her stunning, sparkling eyes and waved.

"Me!" she yelled. He tried to make a frown but a grin shone through; he still didn't go in the water. As the evening progressed, everyone eventually worked their ways out of the icy-cold sea water and eventually into the boutiques, spas and other attractions around there. Everyone except Sinead; and Jonah never did go into the water. As the sun began to set over the Atlantic Ocean, a golden reflection was set over the seemingly endless waters which was beautiful in contrast to the array of hot colours in the sky. She swam around the ocean freely, oblivious of the time flying by, only aware of the cold ocean running over her skin. She came up, gasping for a breath of air, when she heard a familiar voice.

"You ever going to come out of the ocean?" She wiped the water out of her eyes.

"You ever gonna come into the water?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I can't." Sinead stepped out of the water, her wet hair hanging down her back. Jonah tried not to notice how well her bikini happened to look on her...

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"I gotta concert in a few hours, gotta look perfect."

"Oh, you'll look fine no matter what you do. C'mon." He shook his head, but to no avail; still wearing his swimsuit, he just took off his jacket and stepped into the water. Sinead splashed his face timidly, and much to her surprise, it looked like some coverup came off... And, Sinead was surprised to see a glinting line that ran just under his eye.

"You..." She ran a hand under her eye. "You have a scar." He nodded and shot a half hearted grin in her direction.

"Yours wasn't the only family that got beat up a bit in the clue hunt, sorry, I'm not completely flawless," he teased. But, what Sinead said was completely sincere.

"Yeah, guess you're right..." Sinead took her scared arms and used them to splash some more water on her face.

"Well, guess I better go get ready for your concert..." He nodded.

"Yeah." So, the two parted and they got ready, then shortly went off to the concert hall. The concert, as always, was flawless, perfect... That night the guest band was "Boys Like Girls", and they sang "Two Is Better Than One." Sinead listened to the lyrics tentatively. She didn't believe in fate, but these songs seemed to be too much of a coincidnece...

_"I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life<br>And I thought hey  
>You know this could be something<em>  
><em>'Cause everything you do and words you say<em>  
><em>You know that it all takes my breath away<em>  
><em>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

_'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
><em>Well maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two, is better than one"<em>

And once the concert was over... Sinead realized she couldn't keep it in any longer. That night, in her oversized Eyore pajamas, she sat on her balcony, curtains closed tightly, not wanting Lindsay to interrupt whatever was about to happen. She had no clue what she was going to say, what would result of it, but... She had to say something, anything. Jonah stepped out on his balcony.

"Hey, you haven't been waiting for too long, have ya?" She smiled.

"Haven't been waiting, it's a mere coincdence we've been meeting up." He smiled.

"Right. I remembered your keyboard; and I know this one amazing song, Meteor Shower by Owl City..." He flexed his fingers before playing the soft, slow tune, before singing the extremely simple lyrics.

_"I can finally see, That you're right there beside me, I am not my own, For I have been made new, Please don't let me go, I desperately need you. I am not my own, For I have been made new, Please don't let me go, I desperately need you."_ He finished with flourish. He smiled up at her coyly.

"Well, whatdya think?" She smiled.

"It's really... pretty. Looks complicated, though the lyrics are simple enough... Still, profound in their simplitic way." He smiled.

"Yeah, pretty and complicated." Then, in a quieter voice; "I like a lot of pretty and complicated things." Sinead pretended she couldn't hear, though her cheeks burned maroon. Jonah reached over the gap between their balconies and handed her the keyboard, which she accepted. It took a moment of silence for Sinead to summon the courage, but she realized, she had to.

"Look, Jonah, I..."

"I...?" he prompted.

"...Do you want to hang out some time?"

"...Isn't that what we're doing now?" Sinead groaned; God, why was this so difficult?

"Look, do you wanna... I dunno hang out after this?" It took a moment for Jonah to realize what she was saying... Then a coy smirk fell upon his lips.

"Are you asking me out?" Sinead was suddenly glad that darkenss' coat was there to veil her burning cheeks.

"No, I'm just suggesting that perhaps we should socially interact outside of this forced time and if our relationship happens to progress to more than that then so be it."

"Oh, too bad," Jonah mused. "'Cause if you were asking me out, I'd say yes." Sinead's cheeks burned so intensely she was surprised they didn't bring light to the darkness of the night.

"Fine then... Jonah, do you want to go out sometime?" She uttered the last part, cheeks burning as her nervous being almost seemed to cause her throat to constrict.

"Yes." Relief washed over her. "Look, Sinead... I like you too. You're not as cold as I thought-"

"-Thanks," she scoffed.

"-And," he said, continuing on as if she hadn't said anything, "this isn't forced. Do you think I'd be here right now if I didn't like you? If you were Lindsay?" Sinead proceeded to utter a certain curse under her breath that she thought described Lindsay rather appropriately.

"So... you don't like her? She's pretty-"

"She is pretty," Jonah allowed. "But... I dunno. I just kinda like you." Sinead especially appreciated the darkness reltatively concealing her features, so he didn't see the overwhelming glee as much as he might otherwise. Still, he could.

"Thanks," she responded lamely.

"Yeah." They took a moment just to be in one anothers silent company, appreciate eachothers presence.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Jonah smiled confidently.

"You know it."

**Alright! Phew, that's probably one of the longest chapters yet... Let me know what you think about the way I'm incorporating the songs to represent the mood. Frankly, I like them, but please be honest and if you find them too cheesy to bear, let me know. Or, if you like them, I'd appreciate hearing that too. I need suggestions for ONE final city- **_**ANYWHERE**_** in the U.S. of A., so that'd be completely and utterly awesome if I could get some of those. I'd also take suggestions on songs if you have any requests, and I'll try to incorporate them if they fit the mood, and if anyone has any ideas for tortures for Lindsay... I already got an amazing one from MG3 but if I could get one more, one that would affect her very badly (not death, preferrably) I'd love to hear it. And, as always, all forms of critism are adored... so please, reveiw! :D**

**~Fowlfan5**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for everyones reviews- thank you kahillkid5, Hilo sounds amazing! Of course their last stop is going to be NYC, but Hilo will mark a great third last; second last is Toronto, Canda! Yay! So thank you MG3 and Kahillkid 5 especially! Random, amazing idea, though I don't I will incorporate other characters into this one; it is an amazing idea to maybe use another time though, so still, thanks! And I love all the ideas for Linsay's punishment... I'm looking forward to using them!**

**Chapter Eight... whew, excited! This is one of the "cuter" chapters, and it all takes place in Nashville, Tennessee, the birthplace of country music, ye-haw! So for all 'dem country folk out there, bukle up! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues, the contents of the "brochure", or anything of the songs mentioned in this!**

Sinead got on the plane for Tennessee early that morning, barely conscience; she hadn't been able to sleep the night prior she just kept thinking of Jonah... She knew she had to get a hold of herself, she had to have a life other than... this, for lack of a better word. Affair? No, it was more than that... But Sinead was not yet prepared to admit even deep down whaat she thought it might be the beginning of. So, it was "this" in the meanwhile. But "this" kept her awake all night, and even thinking about it in her sleep-deprieved state got her excited... so she closed her eyes and tried not to think about it, and the second the plane took off, she was asleep.

_She was pretty even when she's sleeping_, Jonah thought to himself, ignoring her saliva and masculine snores. Beautiful. He also tried to ignore Lindsay who was sitting beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"Nashville," Jonah replied simply.

"Oh that'll be-" Annoyed, Jonah cut her off.

"Look, Lindsay sh- I mean, I think I'm going to sleep, alright?" Lindsay blinked, a little taken back.

"Oh, ah, okay..." Jonah then pulled his sunglasses over his eyes and leaned back in his chair, pretending to sleep as he enjoyed the relative silence.

'''''

Sinead awoke startled as they landed in Nashville.

"Wake up Sinead," Joah whispered, nudging her slightly. "We're here." Sinead's eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?" Jonah smiled at her fondly.

"Nashville, remember?" Sinead sat up and rubbed the dirt out of her eyes. She smiled at him.

"That was quick," she mumbled.

"Not really," he mused. "Not when there's an annoying chick who won't shut up." Sinead just smiled. "C'mon," he finished, taking her luggage for her. In the airport, Jonah told them their schedules.

" Okay, first we're going to Parthenon, then Centenial Park where we'll also look at Athena's statue, and we'll finish off with Opryland hotel indoor garden and collections, which is where we're staying. Tomorrow we're going to the Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum, then the Grand Ole Opry Museum, then the Valley Wax Museum. Then, the third day we're going to the Tennessee state museum, then the Adventure science center, and then the concert. So the first day is like our 'Greek Day' since this place is considered as the 'Athens of the South', then it's our music day since Nashville _is_ the birthplace of Country music, then our third day is our 'learning' day, ready?" A few meak cheers sounded, then they went off to Parthenon, a full size replica of a Greek building. Within it were four art glaries and countless sculptures which they admired quickly before moving on to Cente nial Park. Although it was dark out, it was still beautiful. Lake Watauga sparkled in the moonlight amid the foliage and park... and inside the temple stood a statue of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. She was fourty-two feet tall, and the temple "she" stood in was beautiful. The temple had seven tonnes bronze doors, and the walls of the temple were lined with various forms of artwork, each more interesting than the last. Not necessarily always in a positive manor, though. The first day was a dull day, the last event was probably the best of the day. Sinead read over the brochure she was given.

_"__Relax among the serene beauty of three nationally acclaimed indoor gardens: The Conservatory, The Cascades, and The Delta. The Conservatory covers two acres and is devoted solely to tropical plants. The Cascades also covers two acres and features waterfalls cascading into a 12,500 square-foot indoor lake. The Delta covers 4.5 acres and features restaurants, shops and a fountain that sends out jets of water 85 feet into the air. A breathtaking river runs through it with passenger-carrying boats." _They did just as the brochure advised, and it was beautiful. The plants were stunning, and the waterfall, lake and river were the most beautiful. Sinead managed to stray away from the rest of the group, and walked down the side of the river slowly, one foot in front of the other... When Jonah came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She squealed slightly, just as had happened in San Francisco; though, unlike San Francisco, she wasn't mad at Jonah. She lost her footing as she squealed, and would've fallen in if not for Jonah grabbing her waist. He pulled her back onto solid land and it took him a moment for him to remember to let go. He withdrew and smiled at her bashfully; Sinead smiled timidly back at him. Shy, like middle-school teens. Jonah grinned at her.

"Hey, come with me." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along behind him.

"Where?" she asked. Jonah didn't say anything, just walked her to a certain spot in the river where there was a dock. "What's here?" Sinead asked. Jonah continued not to say anything, just smirked smugly as a boat pulled into the river and they and several other tourists went aboard it. Jonah went to the edge of the boat and smiled ahead at the beautiful blue waters, then spoke.

"Hey, Sinead... Do you wanna get dinner?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, dinner, you could just get room service, or, you know, they have restaurants here..." he revised self-consciously. She smiled

"Alright." So, after the boat ride, they went to one of the small restaurants in the gardens and ate a small meal. It was almost quote-unquote romantic, when Broderick stumbled into the restaurant.

"God Jonah, I've been looking all over for you, where the hell were you? You have to get to bed so you'll be prepared for the concert in a couple days-" Broderick cut himself off by rolling his eyes. "C'mon buddy." Jonah stood up and followed his father timidly out the door; he turned around and winked at Sinead before he went out of sight. Grinning fondly, Sinead finished her meal before parting herself.

'''''

The next day was the most fun day of the Tennessee visit; Country Music day. First they went to the Country Music Hall of Fame, which, as dorky as it was, was stunning. Displays of the famous singers, 3,000 stage costumes, original song manuscripts and musical instruments. There was even Elvis' solid gold Cadillac on display! Next, at the Grand Ole Opry Museum, where there were displays on country music stars like Patsy Cline, Tex Ritter, Roy Acuff, Marty Robbins, Minnie Pearl, George Jones and Jim Reeves- though, Sinead hadn't heard of any of them. There were a few that Sinead had heard of like Reba McEntire, though almost no one else. Jonah walked over to her and smiled coyly.

"Well, what do you think?" Sinead smiled.

"Well, I didn't think you could do it, but you did."

"Did what?"

"Found a form of music that involves less intellect than rap," she gushed, winking. He smiled.

"What, you don't like country?"

"It's about beer, trucks, dogs and sex. You expect me to think highly of it?" Jonah just grinned and began to belt out some famous country songs that he knew would get on Sinead's nerves.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy-"

"Shut up," she uttered, shoving him gently.

"Raid makes corn, and corn makes whisky, and whisky makes my lady, feelin' frisky-" She pushed him.

"Shut up."

"Some country songs are good though, you gotta admit." Sinead shrugged.

"Some," she allowed. "Lady Antebellum, Taylor Swift, Shania Twain; they're good singers, and marvelous love songs."

"What, you a hopeless romantic?" he teased. Sinead just smiled.

"Maybe," she mused; deep down, she was, though she wouldn't yet admit it to _J__onah_. Yet. Then they went to the Wax Museum, where there were wax figurines who were yet again country stars. They didn't share too much of a resembalance with their real beings, but it was still interesting. The main people the place boasted about were stars like Johnny Cash, Hank Williams Senior, Minnie Pearl and Roy Acuff, and they all took pictures with 'them'. They all went back to their hotel rooms as the night grew older, they all went to their own rooms, and Sinead couldn't help but be a little sad when Broderick took Jonah away before she could say goodbye.

'''''

The third day was planning on being so dull; but, for Sinead and Jonah, it was anything but. Sinead wore a "cute" skirt she usually wouldn't be caught dead in along with the leather jacket Jonah had given her the week or two prior; she found that she was suddenly rather attatched to it. She was applying her makeup with her roommate in the washroom when Lindsay noticed what she was wearing.

"...Nice jacket." Sinead smiled smuly.

"Thank you."

"...Almost looks like one of Jonah's..."

"Oh, it is."

"It is?" she asked, almost offended. Sinead grinned.

"Yep." There was such a venom in her words though, Sinead didn't really have to say anything else. Everyone got ready for their educational day and walked towards their first stop as a group; when Jonah grabbed Sinead's hand and pulled her out of the group. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen him gone; and when no one had, he grinned wildly at Sinead and ran, dragging her. She laughed and ran behind him, before she got control of herself and stopped; and Jonah, not wanting to let go of her hand, stopped as well.

"What?" he asked, smiling ear to ear. Sinead laughed.

"Really? You kidnap me and ask 'what'?"

"It's not kidnapping if you like it," he teased.

"Seriously, where are we going?" He smiled.

"Anywhere but on this boring educational day."

"You're going to skip?"

"Yeah, everyone's skipped before. Or were you one of those kids who never skipped a day of class?"

"...I have skipped class before."

"Liar," he said. Sinead's cheeks flushed with colour; basically, because it was true. And they had a marvelous day. They walked around the beautiful town and went to an attractio called "Wave Park". There was a huge freshwater wave pool, three water flumes and two speed slides.

"C'mon!" Jonah encouraged. Sinead laughed.

"I don't have a bathing suit!"

"Just wear your clothes-" then he saw what she was wearing. "Nice jacket." She smiled.

"Thanks, this kinda cute guy gave it to me. He's obsessed with me," she teased. She grinned.

"Oh?"

"Yep," she gushed, taking his hand and walking into the Wave Park with him. After taking care not to get her jacket off, she went down the slides, swam, and had fun with the pop star. Then, as the evening ended, they just walked around the thriving town, Jonah wearing glasses and a yellow jacket in a sucessful attempt to not get noticed. They went to a food truck where they got hot dogs and talked.

"...I've kept the journal for a while now."

"Do you have it now?" Jonah asked. She shrugged.

"I always have it under my left pillow... Just a quirk. I write a whole bunch of rhymes in it, how I feel..." Sinead shrugged off her innermost secrets dismissevly, pretending it didnt mean anything. He wrapped his elbow around her arm.

"That's actually cool." Sinead beamed up at him.

"Thanks. It's green," she giggled.

"Green your favourite colour?" Grinning, she shook her head.

"Nah, purple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I like purple too."

"Isn't that a tad... feminine?" He laughed.

"Maybe," he mused. They talked until they realized they had to get to the concert hall, or their absence would be noticed. They stepped into the hall; Broderick immediately rushed over to his son.

"Jonah! I've been looking for you!"

"I've... been here the whole time," he lied. Broderick rolled his eyes as he directed his son away.

"Come on..."

'''''

"_And I don't know how it gets better than this, you took my head and grab me head-first, fearless."_ She was singing along to the song she had just heard; sticking to the contry theme, the guest star was Taylor Swift. It was almost if Jonah knew she thought her music was amazing... He was some boy. _"Well you stood there with me in the door, wave my hand, shake I'm not ususally this way. But you pull me in and I need a little more breathe, it's the first kiss, it flawless, it's really something; it's fearless."_ It was such a beautiful song... Everyone had gone into their rooms, and just as she placed her hand on the door knob, she heard Jonah's voice.

"You know... I had a great time." Sinead turned around and smiled.

"Me too." He walked over and was really close to her.

"So... thanks."

"Thanks?" And, with that, he leaned in an kissed her. Sinead almost pulled away in shock; then, realized what she would be pulling away from. So, instead, she just kissed him again.

**Aww! Next stop is Hilo, then Toronto, then New York... So excited! Don't worry, lots of drama is about to occur! I can't think of too many things I need suggestions for, but if anyone has a marvelous idea, I'd love to hear it and if I can find some way to incorporate it, I will! And please, critism is adored... Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please, review!**

**~Fowlfan5**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey! So thank you for my one review MG3 (that is so cool; Nashville sounds awesome, I hope I got the details right...), appreciate the review! Hawaii's so beautiful, I had to write about it... So this is it, and I promised drama, and these next few chapters will guarantee it! Special thanks to kahillkid5 for the amazing suggestion of Hilo... Enjoy chapter numero 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues, I do not own 39 clues, I do not own 39 clues... Or any of the songs mentioned within these divine internet pages.**

Kissing Jonah in the hallway, Sinead Starling almost forgot where she was... Until Broderick's sharp tone brought her blissful and lovestruct mind reluctantly back to earth.

"JONAH WIZARD! You get here NOW!" he roared. The couple withdrew quickly despite the unwilling and love-struck cluttered portions of their minds. Jonah smiled tentatively and looked at her sheepishly, like a teenager. He gave a little half-wave and a wink, and, giggling, Sinead mirrored his actions. Broderick stomped his foot. "NOW!" he howled. Jonah rolled his eyes before slowly tromping off to his father. Sinead watched Jonah's parting figure with awe... Until she met Broderick's glare, and then she decided to step into her room. Lindsay sat upright in her bed in the dark.

"What was that?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing," Sinead lied. It wasn't nothing, it was definately something... Hell, it was _everything._ She stepped into a night gown, though kept the leather jacket on her shoulders firmly, as if by feeling it's weight on her shoulders she could still feel Jonah's embrace... She let out a deep sigh, breathing in deeply as she went over the day's events. Yes, it was probably all wrong, she probably shouldn't be with Jonah, he was probably getting into a lot of trouble now... But still, as her heart pounded erratically in her chest, she found it difficult to think it anything but totally and completely _worth it_. She rolled over in her bed... if she listened very carefully, she could almost hear Jonah talking to his dad, _Jonah... _But, before her mind could go to the labourious task of actually deciefering what their words meant, her love-stricken mind and tired, pounding heart pulled her into unconsciousness, dreams of a certain boy as the smell of his leather jacket remained sharp in her nostrils.

'''''

Jonah seemed to have a difficult time listening to his father's intense rant, finding his mind was drifting to other, more pleasurable thoughts.

"Young man, what were you thinking! She's a guest on your tour!"

"No, she's my friend... _Girlfriend_," he whispered quietly, so quietly he thought Broderick wouldn't hear... He was wrong.

"GIRLFRIEND!" he exploded. "Damn it, Jonah, you're cousins!" Jonah rolled his eyes.

"Barely," he said. "Besides, so many Cahills marry other Cahills..."

"You're not any random Cahill!"

"Maybe I should be!" he yelled. "Then maybe you'd get off of my back!"

"Don't talk to me that way!" he exclaimed, shocked that his son, his Jonah, the same little boy he had sang "my buddy" to as a toddler, would speak to him that way.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes I am!" he countered. "I'm your father and your manager! That makes me your _double_ boss!"

"So? You still can't control who I like!"

"Wanna bet?" his father countered icily. Jonah then proceeded to slam the washroom door shut and lock himself in. "You're going to lock yourself in the bathroom?" his father demanded. "That's what moody teens do!" Teen... There is was again. He had been forced to grow up at such a young age, being in the music industry and all.. But, being around Sinead made him feel like an insecure, dorky teenager. She had- in the dorkiest way imaginable- brought out the little, fun-loving kid in him. He had never really had had time to be fun-loving before... "Do you hear me?" his father demanded. Annoyed, Jonah turned on the hair drier so his father could not be heard over it... Broderick released a deep sigh.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he yelled, defeated, scarcely heard over the blaring hot hair. Jonah waited until he heard his fathers foot steps walk away... Then he turned off the air conditioner and fell asleep into his bed, exhausted by the stesses and extreme highs of that day.

'''''

After only a few hours of sleep, everyone got on their plane for Hilo, Hawaii, and everyone fell asleep;_ everyone_. It was a very early plane. Everyone awoke seemingly only seconds later than they had fallen asleep. They all groggily got off the plane, rubbing their eyes from the fatigue. Broderick, on the other hand, was wide eyed and bushy-tailed; he grabbed his son by the shoulders and spoke for him.

"Alright guys, so day one; the Mokupapapa Discovery Center for Hawaii's Remote Coral Reefs , Lyman Museum and Rainbow Falls, all of which are beautiful. Day two; Paradise Helicopters, Liliʻuokalani Park and Gardens, then Honoli'i Beach Park, which is supposed to be marvelous." And with that, he dragged the tired young adults to the science center. There were several exhibits dedicated to the beautiful and fragile coral reefs, several on protection, some on their divine beauty and creation. There were also some exhibits on culture, science and history; 3D models, theaters, even some interactive displays that everyone seemed to get there tired hands on... it was marvelous. There was even a 2,500-gallon saltwater aquarium provides a habitat for a collection of fish from the Northwest Hawaiian Islands reefs! Though, Jonah couldn't help but feel that it was slightly rushed, and that perhaps his father was closer to him than he usually was and that Sinead happened to be farther... Next, the Lyman Museum, which was completely boring. They understood that they needed the educational value so it could be approved by the University, but still. There was an art gallery on Island Heritage, which also feautred exhibits on Hawaii's history, heritage and culture. One of the other sections was the Earth Heritage Gallery which was devouted to the natural sciences. There was also an Interactive Astronomy Center, which was the least dull of the exhibits, though not by much. And there was the Shipman Foundation Gallery of Chinese Art, which, despite it's cultural interests, was also boring. There was even a Special Exhibit which was temporary, honoring some old fossils. But, dull. As they made the transition from that to the Rainbow Falls, Jonah tried to sneak back to share a word with Sinead.

"Hey Sinead," he said, smiling. She smiled.

"Hey." Making sure no one was looking, Jonah took hold of her hand, squeezing gently. Sinead smiled kindly into his big, brown eyes; such a pretty brown, like... chocolate. Caramel. Cinnamon. Okay, perhaps her opinion was biased, but the message still rang true; she liked him. Then, Broderick had to step in, and... well, ruin it. He grabbed his son by the shoudlers and dragged him away, directing him towards their location at a brisker pace than the rest of the group. Finally, they went to Rainbow Falls, The entrance was a well-marked region located in a rather unexpected place; in between a few public schools and Hilo's largest hospital. They walked along a short pathway until they reached the falls; and they, of course, were beautiful. Water splashed up along the edge and even now, although it was nearing dark, the stray streams of water did not loose their beautiful effect. Broderick gave a brief summary on its history before the group proceeded to walk away.

"Alright, so this place is believed to be the home of the Hawaiian goddess Hina, the goddess of the moon who ran away there because she was tired of everyone chasing after her beauty." Lindsay rolled her eyes at this story; as if anyone would ever really do that... They all went back to the hotel, and much to both Jonah and Sinead's disappointment, they were immediately seperated. Sinead walked into her room and got ready for bed. Brushing out her long locks of hair, she tried not to let her cheeks burn as she contemplated her relationship status. Lindsay suddenly shoved the door open and pushed Sinead against the wall. Stunned, Sinead stepped forward and gently shoved Lindsay out of the way.

"What? What is your problem?" she demanded. Fury distorted her features, but hers was nothing compared to Lindsay.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"What?" Sinead, asked confused.

"What is going on? You keep on staring at Jonah with those big stupid doe eyes, are you two having an affair or something?" Sinead's cheeks burned.

"No, nothing is going on!" she insisted. Still glaring at her, Lindsay took a step back.

"I don't believe you," she growled. "Trust me, I'm gonna find out." She smiled an insincere smile and stormed away, leaving Sinead with half-brushed hair and a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

'''''

Jonah tried to ignore the pounding on his door.

"Jonah, let me in," he said. Jonah instead stubbornly turned up the rhythm he was trying to write lyrics too, and didn't bother with working to spite his father. "Jonah," his father said in the fatherly tone that every adult seemed to pocess. "Let me in, NOW." Rolling his eyes, Jonah slammed the door open.

"What?" he hissed. Broderick stepped in and turned off his son's music.

"Well, Jonah, two options; I can be the understanding father, or I can say you can't do anything. And since you are an adult, I can't do the latter, so that means being the understanding father." Jonah considered this.

"...Thank you?" Broderick theatrically wiped away a tear.

"Oh Jonah, it seems like only yesterday you were my little buddy, singing songs-" Jonah's cheeks

"Dad-"

"-I mean, sure, you've had little girly-friends before, but your first sneak-behind-my-back; o grown up-" he abruptly stopped. "How was that? Concerned dad enough for you?" Still blushing, Jonah shrugged.

"Frankly, I just think it's funny you think it's the first time I've snuck behind your back." Broderick smiled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So, Jonah... look, is this real?"

"What's real?"

"You and Sinead... You actually like her?" Jonah's cheeks blushed.

"Well... yeah," he said, not being able to help the content little smile on his lips. Broderick ran a hand over his scalp.

"Jonah... Look, I know I can't run your life, but please, just to keep rumours or anything else from circulating, can you two please keep from being a couple on the tour?" Jonah reluctantly agreed.

"...Fine." Broderick smiled.

"Thanks."

'''''

The next day they started up with the Paradise Helicopters, which was positively stunning. They all squeezed onto three helicopters and got the same tours, which was stunning. The forests were marvelous and there was more wildlife than everyone expected. Jonah sat beside Sinead; she quickly examined his features for any creases of worry; but much to her relief, there was none. He just winked at her, and that immediately calmed her down. The couple didn't talk then, but did talk when they went to Liliʻuokalani Park and Gardens. It was a beautiful 30 acre park with Japanese gardens... And while Broderick was talking, that was when the couple took the oppurtunity to leave.

"Jonah- ...What's happening?" Jonah smiled.

"Look, my Dad says that he'll try to accept us or whatever, but- He thinks we should just keep it plutonic until after the tour so no rumours..." He glanced up, his dark eyes pleading. "Is that alright?" She smiled a bit of a sad smile, but a smile all the same.

"Alright." He took her hand.

"Though," he mused, "I doubt even a tyrant like my dad could consider walking around the park together not plutonic..." Smiling, Sinead took a step through the parks. They walked until they saw Moku ola, which was also known as Coconut Island. Jonah grabbed her and dragged her over the footbridge; she giggled politely.

"Where are we going?" He grinned.

"We are going to the 'Island of Life'. That's what it means in Hawaiian , you know." Sinead grinned.

"Oh, very clever. But seriously, what?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pointed her to the water.

"Look." The scene was breath-taking. Leafy trees dotted the perfectly manicured lawns and that with the pristine blue skies and subtle yet beautiful ponds of water; it was gorgeous. Sinead smiled.

"Omigod, it is beautiful..." Jonah began to lean in.

"Jonah!" Broderick called. Wincing to himself, Jonah withdrew and let go of Sinead's hand.

"Yeah Dad?" he said. Walking towards his father, relief washed over Broderick's face when he saw his son.

"There you are; c'mon, it's time for Honoli'i Beach Park!" They went; it wasn't the best swimming beach, but it was a great surfing beach, so they all watched. A few of them tried to surf, but Sinead was not one of those people. She sat cross-legged on the beach, just waiting for the concert that evening. Eventually it was time for the concert, and Sinead sat in the crowd, impressed as always. She loved The Script too, who was the back-up band... She sang along to the lyrics.

"_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine, Sit talkin' up all night, sayin' things we haven't for a while. We're smiling though we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now got the feelin' that we're meeting, for the first time_." Sinead smiled fondly and her smile grew as the couple met up after the concert.

"Great concert," she complimented. He smiled.

"Thanks-" he glanced at his watch. "Sorry, I gotta go-" he quickly kissed her before leaving to go to his room. Sinead took a moment to catch her breath before going to her room; Lindsay quickly ran away from the peephole and into her bed.

So... they were a couple.

Well, she'd just have to fix that.

**More drama is yet to come... I hope you're all ready. Next Toronto; yay, Canada! I'm excited... :D**

**And I think that makes twenty-thousand words. YAY! Lots of reviews please... Ideas, critism, anything. Thanks!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~Fowlfan5**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is chapter ten; double digits! And Toronto is the highlight of this chapter... I'm really excited! Hope you're all excited too... Lots of drama, and this is when you're going to hate Lindsay the most... ;D Once again, thank you MG3 and amianfan102 for the marvelous reviews, they make my day! And yes, Reginaa2111, I completely agree- don't worry, she'll get what's due... eventually. And without furthur adieu, (see, French! Me Canadain, eh!) Chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues or anything mentioned within this story.**

They woke up early the next morning and got on the airplane for Toronto. And it was odd, Sinead didn't even do anything for the long airplane ride, but she wasn't driven insane. It seemed that just being with Jonah curbed her "irrational" fear. When they arrived at the Toronto airport, it was late, so they all went straight to their hotel rooms. When Sinead arrived at her hotel room, she decided to call her brothers. Ned picked up.

"Hello?" he asked drowsily.

"Hey!" Sinead chirped enthusiastically.

"Oh, Sinead, that you?"

"Yep!"

"My God, it's late! You partyin' out in LA or something?"

"Please, we're in Toronto," she scoffed. "Canada."

"I dunno, I hear Canadians get pretty crazy... Ever heard of the May Two-Four long weekend?"

"...No..."

"There's a reason for that, par-tay central. Even the polar bears get into it!"

"Really?"

"No, God, I was kidding. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"I am!" she insisted.

"Alright then, did you know they have a name for the day after Christmas? Boxing day."

"Your lying."

"No, really, Boxing day. Ask anyone."

"Well maybe I will," she retorted bitterly, unaware her brother was correct. He changed the subject, not wanting to fight as they spent all their time.

"So... How's the trip?" Sinead smiled to herself.

"Pretty good," she said, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

"How's Jonah been?"

"He's actually been really... nice."

"You sounded a bit hesitant... you know, I bet if you gave him a chance, he'd surprise you."

Grinning, Sinead replied; "Oh, trust me, he already has." Her brother just smiled on the other line, oblivious to what was really going on. Although they were the same age, Sinead found her brothers were still very protective of her... It was a male thing. A good thing although it was slightly annoying, she supposed.

"That's good. So, you having fun?"

"Yeah, all the places have been great... Florida especially," she added, smiling fondly at the memories.

"That's cool."

"Hey, so we have this big finale concert coming up in New York... I bet I could get you and Ted tickets." Ned nodded appreciatively on the other line.

"Sounds awesome... Okay, we'll be there."

"Kay, I'll mail you the tickets first class or whatever so they'll get there quickly first thing tomorrow, alright?"

"Sounds great," he gushed. Sinead nodded to herself content.

"Cool, alright... Look, you woke me up. I'm tired." Sinead smiled.

"Alright, see you in New York!"

"See you then!" Sinead hung up the phone and went to bed, excited for the day that was about to come, unaware of the evil thoughts running through the head of the girl sleeping in the bed beside her.

'''''

Jonah stood in front of them in the middle of the lobby of their hotel in front of the glass window that lead to the breath-taking scene of bustling Ontario. He smiled at them all enthusiastically before continuing on with the list of their day.

"Okay, so first we're going to the ROM; Royal Ontario Museum, then we're going to the Hockey Hall of Fame, and then we're going to the CN tower where we'll get dinner, the view is supposed to be spectacular. We'll finish that day off with touring around the entertainment district, shopping, doing things, whatever. The next day we're going to the Science Centre, Chinatown, then Canada's Wonderland." So they all went to their first destination, the ROM. Sinead looked around the place, shocked; it was so busy! I mean, sure, Toronto was one of the biggest cities in Canada, but the US was still ten times bigger... wasn't it? And, to some of the others, there was a bit of a culture shock. Or rather, lack of. Lindsay was often found wandering around aimlessly, asking in her annoying voice;

"Why aren't they speaking french? What's with their accents?" Of course, she was one of the dumber of the group, so such was expected. But they went to the ROM, and it was positively stunning. The museum was one of the more exciting they had seen that trip, and it was stunning. There were still some of the boring exhibits of course, but the mummies and the dinosaur and the fish exhibits were AMAZING. There were exhibits on the weirdest things like beehives, and artwork, and it was huge; three floors. Sinead got Jonah's stunned glance. She laughed to herself.

"What?" Jonah asked.

"You hafta be part Ekat... God, you're just inticed." Grinning, she just winked suavely.

"Maybe," he pondered. They left the ROM and went to the Hockey Hall of Fame, where there were a variety of displays. First they looked at everything educational of course, well, remotely educational; it couldn't be overly so since it was just hockey, but it was intriguing nevertheless. There were records displayed, throphies, memorbilia, movies, video games, anything that could be related to hockey, you name it, it was there. Then they went to the "funner" parts; interactive accounts of the evolution of Canada's national sport, a there was even a stand where you got to test to see how good of a goalie you were. Sinead put on the gear and stood in the net, prepared to block the puck; and failed miserably as she meekly watchdd it whiz by. Laughing, she took off the labour-intensive gear and handed it to the next person. None of them did that well, Jonah tried several tines, not one to be easily defeated. It turns out though, he was defeated, and eventually gave up, ignoring everyone's snide snickers; appreciating that Sinead's was fond rather than snide. Then they all got souvinier photos beside the Stanely Cup, which was actually a bit neat. They all got plently of souviniers, even Sinead relented, and got a few of the popular collectables that everyone else also bought. Next they went to the CN tower, where the sun was now setting... And it was beautiful. It was 553.3 meters tall, and was positively marvelous. At it's time it was the tallest building out there... It had since been surpassed, but still, it was pretty cool. The elevator ride, on the other hand, was not. They waited in the stifling lobby within the sweaty mass of people, and it didn't help that the line moved at a snail's pace. Eventually though, they reached the elevator; and it was positiviely _stunning_. Sinead pressed herself up against the glass and watched as the soared overtop of building and as the earth sank beneath them. Eventually they got to the dining region where they sat down at tables and ate as the floor rotated beneath them. There was six people to a table, so Sinead, Lindsay, Jonah, Broderick and two other guys that none of them really knew, though they were apparently named Josh and Damien. Jonah sat next to Lindsay and across from Sinead, Broderick sat across from Lindsay and next to Sinead. Damien and Josh just awkwardly sat on the edge, oblivious to the tensions, romantic and anger, just happy that they were sitting at the same table as "The Wiz". Jonah tried to play it cool as Lindsay inched her way closer to him, as she was breathing down his neck. He plastered on his fake smile and tried to keep up conversation as they waited for their meals.

"So Dubai was a great place to go to concert in," he concluded. Lindsay hung on his every word, Broderick didn't pay any attention, Damien and Josh smiled, moderately impressed, and Sinead just rolled her eyes fondly. They all had their meals, a variety of pastas, cheap meats and other things that were cheaper than the steaks that were offered. Then again, nothing was that cheap in the CN tower. Some of them even had wine; afterall, what was the point of eating in Canada if not excersing the right that the legal drinking age was only nineteen? They all ate their meals, the sun setting in behind the multiple buildings creating a beautiful view. As the evening ended, they finished and left, and Sinead was very impressed by the restraint Jonah showed by not just screaming at Lindsay. As they left the CN tower everyone parted to do their own thing. There was restaurants, theater, sporting events, even live music. Most people though, chose to go shopping, then theater, and the odd person chose to see a hockey game. Sinead walked behind the rest of the group, almost excited to go shopping. She wasn't normally, but Toronto brought out her inner diva. She strut down the street and went to a shoe store and started to look at some outrageously high heels, when she heard a voice she couldn't mistake. Lindsay.

"Sinead," she hissed.

"Oh, uh, hi Lindsay. What's up?" she asked, oblivious to the underlying hatred.

"You liar!" she spat.

"What?" Sinead asked stunned.

"You are having a damn affair! I was freaking_ falling _over him, and he didn't even blink. Most guys would _die_ just to have me acknowledge their existance!"

"How is that _my_ fault! Maybe he just doesn't _like_ you! I couldn't blame him!" she yelled. Some people in the store began to stare at them.

"No! It is your fault! I was hanging on his every word, but he was just staring at you! You! You're not even wearing your stupid short shorts like in Florida, you're just you! You're not pretty, but he was staring at you and your every friggin' move! He's falling for you!" Sinead was about to protest, but instead, colour flushed into her cheeks, and she got caught on her words, flattered.

"He is?" She noticed her mistake too late.

"YOU ARE! YOU'RE HAVING A DAMN AFFAIR!"

"No-" Sinead began to lie. She was cut short.

"BULL!" She reached out and slapped her. Sinead's eyes went wide and she put her hand to her burning cheek.

"What the-" Lindsay pushed her down into the edge of a piece of furniture before falling to the groud, and she began to hit her, pulling her hair.

"YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" she yelled. Sinead felt the blood rush to her head as pain blossomed in every crevice of her being, when Jonah came in and saved her. All she could see was the ground, but she heard his loud voice rumbling.

"GET OFF HER!" Jonah grabbed her flailing limbs and pulled her off Sinead, pushing her away and immediately going to Sinead's side. She wasn't too badly harmed other than the bloody gash on her forehead, but Jonah wasn't taking any chances. One of the employees at the store restrained Lindsay. Another ran over to them.

"Are you okay Miss?" she asked.

"Call 9-1-1!" Jonah insisted. Groaning, Sinead sat up.

"No, don't do that... I'm fine..."

"You could have a concusion!" She smiled and put her hand over Jonah's.

"I... I think I'm fine."

"Then at least call the police so we can put _her _in jail!" He spat the word "her" as if it was a curse word. Lindsay's face paled.

"But-but we're in a different country! It'll be harder for me to get out- it'll ruin my life!"

"Exactly!" Jonah spat. Sinead put a hand on his arm.

"Jonah... calm down. She'll go to jail; let's just wait until New York." Jonah grimanced, teeth bared; but, seeing Sinead, he relented.

"Fine;" he looked to face Lindsay. "The second we get into the USA, we're reporting a domestic violence account. You're staying with us so we can be sure to report you until then; but you're getting a new damn room!" Lindsay looked up, wounded.

"But-"

"Lindsay, SHUT UP!" he growled. He put his hand over Sinead's wound. "C'mon Sinead... let's go to the hospital just to make sure you don't have a concusssion." He helped her up and walked her to the hospital, hands holding her up steadily around her shoulders. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered some words of encouragement in her ear. Lindsay, of course, noticed.

"You... You kissed her!" she sputtered. Jonah quickly turned around, fury blazing in his eyes.

"I told you to SHUT UP."

"You... you actually_ like _her!" Jonah ignored her sudden "epiphany" and walked her to a taxi which he used to take her to the hospital. Sinead, as it turned out was fine; well, relatively. She had to get stitches just in case so it wouldn't scar, but no concussion, and that was the important part. They got ready to go back to their hotel rooms.

"Are you okay?" he asked Sinead seriously for about the billionth time.

"I'm fine... Big ugly scar, but other than that, fine." He smiled sincerely.

"You're beautiful." Sinead practically melted, she was so flattered.

"Oh my God, that's like, the sweetest thing ever!" He shrugged modestly, but that was almost counteracted by his smug little grin.

"I know," he admitted. Smiling, the duo got a taxi and went back to their hotel rooms. Sinead opened her hotel door almost cautiously, and smiled when she realized it was empty.

Completely empty. Smiling, she went over her days events; mailed the tickets one-day-express, went around Toronto, got beaten by a maniac, but got the maniac out of her life... Not half bad, if she said so herself.

'''''

The next day Sinead woke up sore and slightly more purple than she had been the night prior, the bruises having finally kicked in. But still, she felt satisfied, and it was almost worth it. She wore heavier clothes than she usually would since it was summer, wearing capris opposed to shorts, slightly self-conscious. Once again, they all met up in the lobby, preparing for the day they were about to face. They walked and saw the large sign that read "Ontario Science Centre". Jonah nudged.

"What do you think?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I'm thinking about how it's funny that Canadians spell centre "re" opposed to "er" since it's French." Jonah rolled his eyes.

"Really, I take you to an Ekat's dream, and all you can think about is the differences in spelling?" Sinead grinned.

"Yep." They all toured around the Science Centre, and it was amazing. There were presentations with electricity, do it yourself exhibits, an IMAX-like movie theatre, and with 800 exhibits, there was plenty to do. It was geared towards kids, which was perfect; even though they were young adults, they still appreciated immature entertainment. First they went to the IMAX theatre and watched an educational video on the history of transportation, which despite the dry topic, was rather interesting. As they parted the room, rubbing their eyes as they adjusted to the sudden brightness, Jonah nudged Sinead.

"Well? What do you think now?" Sinead shrugged, stifling her smile.

"I'm thinking that it's funny they also spell theatre "re" opposed to "er"-" Jonah smiled, cutting her off.

"Now you're just being annoying," he teased.

"Yep," Sinead admitted. They went to the exhibits; life-sized trains, an electronics section with interactive video games, mind games, a giant play-section that had some relation to science but no one could figure out; although mainly intended for children, many adults including their group "played" on it. Of course there were educational regions, but they avoided those; instead, playing with the phones in the history of the phone section, avoiding the education plaques, and playing with the lego in the lego section, a special temporary highlight that everyone thoughroughly enjoyed. Next they went to Chinatown. Jonah walked over to Sinead and elbowed her enthusiastically as they entered the bustling tourist attraction.

"What do you think now?"

"I'm thinking that English, French, and Mandarin are the top three languages spoken in Toronto..." Jonah released a defeated sigh.

"Really?" Sinead laughed.

"No, I'm thinking about how awesome this is, and how awesome a certain someone is." Jonah smiled.

"Well... Yeah." Sinead rolled her eyes and ran ahead with the rest of the group, intrigued by everything. They sold everything that was to be sold, medical herbs, ("As if that works", Sinead had scoffed- though she did buy some for the sake of it...), take-out kung po gai ding, which no one really knew what it was but bought it for the name, and they even sold Chinese "artifacts". Just seeing the buildings with their decor was neat, though. Eventually they progressed from Chinatown and went on to the highlight of their Toronto visit; Canada's Wonderland! With 68 thrilling rides, it was stunning! Sinead and Jonah, naturally, hung out during the entire thing, they went on the WindSeeker, a swing ride standing at 91.7 meters tall, and on the fifteen other rollar coasters, including the Behemauth, which had a record for being one of the biggest rollar coasters; or something, no one really paid attention due to the fact that they were next to sick after the ride; still... IT WAS WORTH IT! After going on all of the rides, their legs ached and their wallets were empty from the games; but it was marvelous. They finished off the evening by going to Splash Works, an amazing 20 acre. It was fun, memories of Florida ringing in their minds. Sinead and Jonah walked over to one of the food stands, Sinead smiled at her brightly.

"Hi!"

"Hiya sweetie," the older woman greeted, "what can I get you?"

"What do you recommend?" Sinead asked, feeling courageous.

"Are you from out of town?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then, wanna try a Beaver Tail?" Sinead's face paled.

"A Beaver Tail? I thought that was your national animal!" she cried, wounded. The woman smiled.

"A Beaver Tail is a doughnut, sweetie." Sinead's cheeks burned.

"Oh..." Laughing, Jonah recovered for her.

"Two Beaver Tails please." The woman handed them two large cream filled doughnuts drizzled in maple syrup.

"Enjoy!" she exclaimed as they left to eat their less than nutricious dinners in peace. After their "romantic" meal, they got ready for the concert, walking to the concert together.

"Marianas Trench is our guest band," he said.

"Ah, that's awesome! I love that band!" Sinead gushed.

"Yeah, they're Canadian, only seemed appropriate." They went to the concert and everyone prepared... Lindsay included. She wasn't supposed to be near them any longer... But she wasn't about to let that stop her. Lucky for her, Broderick didn't know any better. She walked over to Broderick and grinned her million dollar smile.

"Um, hi, Mr. Broderick sir? I was just wondering if I could go into the back room?"

"Oh, of course-" Before Broderick could say anything else or change his mind, she ran into his room. Nope, not there, he was already getting his makeup done... She smiled. But his cellphone was. She picked it up... yep, Sinead's number was most recently used. She went over the texts... Yuck, how disgustingly sweet. She'd fix that. She typed in her message to Sinead before sending it, grinning satisfied.

Hey, Sinead, meet me behind stage in five minutes! She waited before getting the text: Kk, one min. She smiled. Perfect. So, she went behind stage where Jonah was, getting ready for his concert.

"Jonah?" she said. He turned around, anger once again blazing intensely in his eyes.

"Lindsay, you're not supposed to be here! I will get Sinead to press charges early!" She laughed.

"Oh, I doubt that."

"What?" She heard Sinead's feet stepping down the hallway.

"Oh, Jonah, you-" she leaned in and kissed him, just as Sinead walked in the door. Sinead gasped, wounded inside. Jonah pushed her off him.

"Sinead, I-" Tears began to pour down Sinead's cheeks, and she ran out the door, sobbing hysterically. Jonah stood for a second, confused, and then reality kicked in.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled; he began to run after her when his Dad was there.

"C'mon Jonah; time for your concert-" Jonah's expression was panicked.

"No Dad, I have to-"

"-No, c'mon..." He directed his son in the opposite direction. Lindsay stood there for a moment.

Perfect.

'''''

Sinead tried to stay for the concert, tried to tough it out, tried to ignore her classmates stare at her as tears stained her cheeks and ran her makeup. She stayed for Marianas Trench as they sang their song, By Now.

_"How have you been, can I come in? Just came to get my things and then I guess I'm leaving. If I could say what you'd like to hear, I'd whisper in your ear it's only temporary. But I've been taking you for granted and I thought you'd feel the same as me, It's time that I come clean, But, but for now can we, just both pretend to sleep, Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need, What goes around don't come around, You should know me by now. Better than, Should know me by now. I should know you as well."_ Sinead blinked tears out of her eyes... Granted, damn right. He took complete advantage of her... God, how was she so stupid? How could she believe that he might actually like her? How could she believe that anyone so smart and nice and perfect could like her, plain old her... God, she was supposed to be smart and she couldn't even see through him. Tears running down her cheeks, she ran back to her room before she could even see that jerk on stage.

**I loved writing about Toronto... too bad it ended on such a sour note... Thank you ****ignemium posse and MG3 for your marvelous torture ideas for Lindsay... Thank you, they will go to use! Poor Sinead, so misguided... Next chapter will probably be the last one unless I manage to turn it into two... I'm actually really sad! I'm gonna miss writing this... (sniff!) So, next stop New York, and the big question... What will happen? (gasp!) I hate Lindsay... Last chance for some form of torture to happen to her! Hopefully this evil-ness will inspire some... Anyways, please review; critism, suggestions... ANYTHING! :'( Gonna miss it... But, admid the sorrow, EXCITED! Anyways... review! Thanks! ;D**

**~Fowlfan5**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN! THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I didn't mean to... Honest! At first, I just thought that I'd write about Jonah and Sinead because next to no one did... But, I really like them as a couple now... Jonead! Aw! I'm afraid I'll be writing more... (ideas? Feel free to suggest any future plots! in fact, please do! :D) I can't help but hope that Jonah's compliments at the end of the Medusa Plot towards Sinead were slightly more than plutonic... And Peter Lerangis is writing the next one, so who know? :D Anyways, I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I've loved writing it, and I'm hoping New York is at everyone's expectations. This is a sappy ending, but I'm hoping you will all approve.**

**Thank you MG3, ingenium posse and Reginaa2111 for reviewing this chapter... Thank you anyone who's ever reviewed!**

**And now... NEW YORK! The Big Apple, the city that never sleeps, and I'm sure it has some other names that I am unaware of... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

The second Sinead got into her room, she fell asleep, exhausted from the amount of stress placed on her shoulders. Moments after the concert, Jonah rushed back to the hotel room, ignoring his screaming fans instead of signing autographs like he normally did. He banged on Sinead's door hysterically; but to no avail, she didn't answer. He stormed back to his room, ignoring the countless eyes on him wondering if he had gone insane. Why was he knocking on boring ol' Sinead's door? In his room, he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he said, almost hopefully. Maybe it was Sinead-

"You okay Jonah?" His heart sunk. It was just Broderick.

"Um... yeah."

"Can I come in?" Jonah unlocked the door and Broderick stepped in, the expression on his face as a mixture of shock and concern.

"Jonah, are you crying?" Jonah put his hand to his eye and removed it to be salty tears on it; huh, he was. But, he didn't admit that. Instead, he shook his head.

"No," he lied. Broderick sat down beside his son.

"Girl problems?"

"No," he continued to lie, sniffling ever so softly. Jonah groaned to himself; why was he like this? He was better than this, he wasn't some crying teenage girl...

"Well, that'd good at least. You know, that Sinead girl is awfully pretty and nice..." he said, tempting his son to contradict him and prove his lies false. Jonah glared at him.

"Shut up," he hissed. Broderick smiled knowingly.

"Ah, so it is girls." Jonah didn't say anything, didn't even meet his gaze. Broderick gave up, patting Jonah on the shoulders, he stood up and prepared to walk away, giving his son one final word of advice. "Well, until you tell me what's up I can't really help you, but feel better... You're a musician, an artist. I'm sure you'll find some way to cope." Broderick left, leaving Jonah to his own devices... Jonah frowned at his musical instruments across the room. Stupid instruments, stupid everything... He gave up and went to bed, hoping if maybe he closed his eyes really tightly, when he awoke none of this would have ever happened...

'''''

Everyone got on the bus in the middle of the night; if they left for New York then, they wouldn't have to get an airplane and they'd still get their by morning. Everyone rubbed the dirt out of their eyes grudingly and listened in their half-conscious states. Broderick yawned and stood in front of them all.

"Alright guys, so we're going to New York... we're one person short since someone got domestic violence charges pressed against them, but the show must go on. So... We'll be in New York in a few hours!" Most people chose to sleep during those few precious hours, Jonah walked over to Sinead and smiled at her, trying not to be bothered by the fact that she was sitting as far away as possible and beside Damien and Josh.

"So... You decided to press charges afterall." Glaring at him, she flashed a certain finger in his direction. "Look, Sinead, I can explain-"

"Just go away. Everyone says that. They're all wrong."

"But-"

"Go," she insisted icily. Crestfallen, Jonah grudgingly obliged and sat in the other seat, trying to sleep but unable to do so due to stress. Almost everyone else slept; as result, everyone was relatively rested when they finally arrived in New York; Jonah was not one of those people. Yawning, he forced himself out of the bus with the rest of them and listened numbly as Broderick described their upcoming days.

"Alright guys, so first we're going to Koreatown, then the American Museum of Natural History, and then Whitney Museum of American Art. The next day we're going to the Brooklyn Bridge, then the Statue of Liberty, then Times Square and we'll finish off with some Broadway." So, first they went to Koreatwon, and as interesting as it was, it wasn't that different from Chinatown in Toronto. Some people got little tidbits of souviniers, but most just passed it by, eager to move on to the next thing. As it turned out the museum wasn't that exciting, but it was interesting at least. The American Museum of Natural History was very well done; there was halls on dinosaurs, biology, evolution, metorites, gemstons, a library, and many other exhibits. There was a planetarium that some people chose to go to, but a lot of them left early to get lunch. Which was understandable; they had amazing and lots of restaurants in New York. Next they went to the Whitney Museum of American Art, which although beautiful, was also dull. Luckily the next day was intended as their "fun" day. Then, it was time for dinner. Most of them went to one of New York's fine restaurants. Jonah went back to the hotel, giving up on the concept on anything that would be any furthur fun. He saw Sinead's door was open a crack; maybe she was in! Maybe he could talk to her... He knocked on the door.

"Sinead," he whispered." No response. He pushed the door open and saw a mess; Sinead's things were never a mess... Her things were in cluttered piles around the room, and Jonah saw something that really caught his eye.

A green book perched on the edge of her bed. At first he was hesitant; wasn't that her journal thing? Then curiousity overwhelmed any moral barriers there might've been and he opened it. There were countless poems with the date scrawled messily in the margin... He peaked to when the tour start and read. They were... Suddenly, he had an idea. Book tucked into the inside of his jacket, he walked back to his room, ideas fluttering around madly inside his mind. He was back in his room when Sinead came back from the vending machine; screw new york, screw dinner. This was all she needed; that was when she realized she had lost it. Her journal; of course, her day wasn't bad enough, she had to loose it too. Screw it. She ate her unhealthy meal of vending machine chips and went to sleep, exhausted.

'''''

Jonah stayed up late that night working. First he worked out a rhythm on the piano, then added some chords from his guitar, then his drums added a nice beat... That mingled along with some other sounds, and incorporating the lyrics... It was great. Broderick knocked on his sons door just as he was trying out a tune and scribbling down the notes. He put down his instruments.

"Yeah?" he yelled. His father stepped in.

"You working on your song?"

"Yep."

"Did you leave it 'til the last second?" his father asked critically in that tone that only dads seem to pocess.

"No, I actually had something all ready, but I got... inspired, and came up with this."

"Is it any good?"

"I hope so... It's really different, not really rappy, more... Soft pop, or whatever." His father nodded, intrigued.

"Oh? Can I hear it?" Jonah shook his head, smiling coyly.

"You can't see it 'til it's finished." He smiled.

"Fine... I'll trust you, but it better be worth it, okay?" He smiled.

"Don't worry... It will be."

"Alright, well-"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just missing one thing..."

"What?"

"I need another singer."

'''''

The next day was their day when they truly saw New York. Sinead, despite feeling miserable, was in awe. Jonah didn't come that day, he was busy working on his other piece apparently. Sinead knew she shouldn't have felt the sunken feeling she did; she should be glad, the jerk was gone, but-... she wasn't. But still, they toured New York, and it was beautiful. First they went to the Brooklyn Bridge; it was nearly 1600 feet, and most of them walked it, though some of them biked; the odd person took a cab. Nex they went to the Statue of Liberty; as if the Nwe Yok Habour wasn't pretty enough, from way up high in Lady Liberty's crown it was even more grogeous. The bustling city, the sparkling waters. Such a beautiful statue; it was odd to think that it was originally copper; well, it still was... Now it was just tarnished, still stunning with it's torch and book. It was later when they went to Times Square and got lunch and toured around the shopping districts, going to the odd entertainment bit. Once they were done with that they toured by the Empire State Building, and finally saw some Broadway. It was stunning to see the singing, the dancing, the acting... It was amazing to see the way they incorporated everything. And they saw Sinead's favourite book reinacted on stage; Harry Potter. Darren Chris represented "Harry Potter" marvelously. Then, they got ready for Jonah's final performance of the tour...

'''''

Jonah smiled broadly backstage at the young woman who he was going to perform with.

"Hi! So I have this other girl I need to perform, but I don't think she'll be able to attend this performance... do you think you'd be able to perform for this time?" She nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" Jonah glanced at his watch eagerly as his makeup artist frantically put on the remaining touches. He smiled at the young woman.

"Alright, so you know the words?" She smiled a cheesey smile.

"Inside and out!" she chirped. So, with those words, he went on stage. He sang his traditional songs, did all the things he would normally do at a concert; then, he finished off the concert with... A different twist. The microphone close to his mouth, he spoke his words, his leather jacket and smooth words winning over the screaming crowd.

"Alright dawgs... I've got a special new song for y'all. It's different, but it's inspired by a special girl I know-" The crowd cheered madly. He waited until they were finished; Sinead's cheeks burned, uncertain about what he'd say about her. Or worse, if it wasn't about her; if she wasn't even a "special girl" in his eyes. "-And I'm certain my homies will love it." The crowd cheered, agreeing. "Hit it!' he yelled, and the slow piano melody played in the background. The crowd died down.

_"At first I thought I'd just suffer through it,_

_It only seemed right,_

_But something new has happened to me,_

_And I just can't seem to fight._

_The way you laugh and smile at me,_

_Makes me forget my misery,_

_The way you whisper my name,_

_Makes me know I'll never be the same."_ Then the chorus; Jonah took a deep breath. The beat got a little more upbeat but still kept its soulful underlying theme.

_"I can't balance on my feet, _

_You've rendered me obselete. _

_I can't function properly, _

_When you look at me._

_With those soulful eyes,_

_Contradicting all your lies._

_That you don't love me,_

_When it's plain to see." _Jonah stepped out of the spot light and the other girl stepped in. She had a marvelous voice and continued the chorus beautifully.

"_I thought what I felt inside,_

_Was real and now I can't hide,_

_I thought you were genuine,_

_But after all the lies you spin,_

_I wanted to believe you,_

_I wanted it all to be true,_

_But you left me in the cold,_

_Taking her hand to hold._

_I shouldn't be surprised,_

_Afterall, you have lied,_

_Now my heart is breakin',_

_Despite what I'm fakin'-" _Jonah joined in for the last line of the chorus.

_"I have fallen." _The song continued on, and Sinead sat in the crowd, flabberghasted. This... This was hers! These were her poems, he, he took them! A little part of her couldn't help but think _he stole them because he thought they were worth stealing. Maybe she, herself was worth stealing..._ The concert ended, and Jonah and the young woman waited in anticipation, wondering what kind of reaction they'd get from the crowd... They broke out into applause.

'''''

Sinead walked behind the stage after the concert and saw Jonah being congratulated by some fans, his father... Then he caught her glance. He smiled at them all.

"Excuse me," he said, walking away and greeting Sinead. Smiling broadly, he gave a little half-wave to her.

"Hi," he said. "What'd you think?" Sinead smiled; but first, she had to cover some business. She slapped him; not too hard, but hard enough to get her point across. He put his hand to his cheek.

"That was for stealing my journal. Don't do that again." Then she leaned in and kissed him. "That's for being you; don't change." He smiled.

"You know, I need someone to record that song with me..."

"What about that girl on stage?" Jonah rolled his eyes.

"I meant you, silly." Sinead nearly suffocated on the air.

"Me? I've never done anything like that before; I don't even have a voice-"

"Good enough," he assured her. She laughed.

"Thanks."

"So... we're good?" She winked.

"We're better than good. We're great." She leaned in and kissed him again; when something disrupted the moment.

"SINEAD! What the hell are you doing?" Sinead withdrew and groaned slightly; then laughed. Jonah looked around the room.

"What was that?" he asked, confused, still looking around the room. Sinead just smiled.

"You know how Broderick's overprotective?"

"Yeah?"

"He's nothing compared to Ned and Ted." That's when Jonah spotted the duo, angrily storming over. He laughed.

"Oh well, we can handle it, we've handled worse."

"We can do anything." Hands locked firmly together they went on to face the Starling brothers, confident in everything.

**THE END! I hope you all loved it... I promised you the sappiest ending possible... I think that just about covered it. If you're not a fan of sappy, I apologize, but that was the only ending possible, in my opinion. Pardon my "poetry" (tm! XD). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed... I hope you'll all check out any future stories of mine... Oh, and if you like, check out the Natan Contest by DoglvR11 (and me kinda!) Please review! :D**

**Happy 2012!**

**~Fowlfan5**


End file.
